Mind Reader
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: After learning that Beast Boy has been protecting Raven from herself and her nightmares, Cyborg makes a medicine to help Beast Boy dream the same dream as Raven. But there is a strange side-effect... Beast Boy can now read Raven's mind. Rated-M for violent graphic imagery, language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

Mind reader

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans

Chapter 1,

Cyborg walked down the hallway early one morning, because he wanted to make a special breakfast for everyone. Last night they had tree different alarms and

everyone worked hard. He was going to make pancakes and waffles, and even tofu-bacon for Beast Boy. He didn't normally make anything tofu unless it was Beast

Boy's birthday, but the little guy worked hard and deserved it.

Cyborg rounded the corner to find a green cat sleeping outside Raven's door. He walked over and nudged the cat gently to wake it up. "Wake up, grass stain. If you

wake up now then Raven won't kill you." Cyborg said in a teasing tone. Beast Boy turned back into his regular form and laid on his back. "She isn't going to kill me

because she knows I am out here." He said quietly. Cyborg raised an eyebrow at him. "Raven is letting you sleep outside her door? That's a little weird." He said. The

green boy yawned and sat up weakly. "It was at first, but it's better now." He said as he leaned against the wall. "You mean this isn't the first time you slept outside

her door? Well, how many times have you done this?" Cyborg asked. "This time? Let me think… two weeks and three days." Beast Boy said yawning again.

"Why have you been doing this?" Cyborg looked at his exhausted friend. "Oh, because Raven has been getting nightmares and hurting herself in her sleep. I sleep out

here so that I can wake her up as fast as possible." Beast Boy said as he started to fall asleep again. "BB, your exhausted. Why don't you go back to your room and

get some real sleep?" Cyborg said to which Beast Boy shook his head. "No way, Cy. I do this until Raven is awake so she doesn't hurt herself." Beast Boy said to the

metal man.

"Beast boy are you sure that you aren't over-reacting?" Cyborg said gently. "Cy, I don't think you realize how scary this is. I have had to pry her hands off her throat

more than once. She has chocked herself enough to make herself pass out and if that isn't bad enough her nails cut her throat and makes her bled really badly. She

can't heal herself if she is dead so I never leave this spot until I know that she is awake. Once she is awake I go get some beauty sleep in my room before you guys

wake up." Beast Boy said crossing his arms. Cyborg knew that Beast Boy cared for Raven despite how mean she was to him, but he never thought that he would be

this dedicated to her wellbeing.

"Beast Boy, How many times have you done this?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy wasn't going to answer Cyborg, but after feeling his concern and hearing the seriousness

in his voice, Beast Boy changed his mind. "I have been doing this on and off since Raven stopped her father from destroying the world." He said quietly. Cyborg

blinked, "Wow, dude, that was over three years ago." This comment caused Beast Boy to smile.

"Yeah, well, how can I not care about Raven? How could I not protect her or comfort her when she needs it? I mean Raven is… Well… She's Raven." Beast Boy said

without realizing the blush on his face. Cyborg smiled and tried not to laugh. "well, BB, is there anything I can do to help?" Cyborg asked. "Unless you can help me

see her dreams while she is dreaming them, then the only thing I can ask you to do is not tell Robin and Starfire." He said with a smile.

Cyborg nodded and started to walk away. " _Maybe I should bring some food to the little guy"_ Cyborg thought to himself. He turned and saw Beast Boy's ears twitch

and rush into Raven's room. _"Dang, was it something I said?"_ Cyborg thought before continuing to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Raven walked into the ops room and walked over to the kitchen. "Hey Raven, I already put a kettle on for you." Cyborg told the emotionless girl

who turned and thanked him. She sat on a chair and pulled down her hood. "I see tofu-bacon, what is the occasion?" Raven said in her monotone voice. "Well,

everyone did such a good job yesterday that I just wanted to celebrate a little." Cyborg said simply. "Even so, that is more than you would normally touch, even

when celebrating." She said, and it was true. Cyborg normally makes six pieces for Beast Boy and today he made twelve. After seeing his exhausted friend, he felt

like he deserved extra tofu-bacon. "I got sick of seeing it in the fridge so I just made it." He said. Raven knew he was lying but decided that pressing the issue

wouldn't be good.

After a moment of silence, Cyborg looked over at Raven and was surprised to see bloody claw marks on her neck. Cyborg stopped cooking and walked over to her,

surprising Raven who was clearly not paying attention. "What are you doing?" She asked, confused at his actions. "Your hurt." Cyborg carefully said as he scanned

her injuries. Remembering what Beast Boy said, he also scanned her nails. Raven let him scan her. "This is completely unnecessary, I can heal myself." She said

annoyed. _"She can't heal herself if she is dead"_ Beast Boy's voice rang in his ears. "You might find it unnecessary but his could be useful in the future. I'll just clean

up your neck then you can go heal yourself." Cyborg said. Raven crossed her arms over her chest "Fine, just hurry up." She said more annoyed then anything else.

When Cyborg finished he took the small bloody rags and placed them in a small compartment that was in his arm. "What do you plan on doing with the rags?" Raven

said accusingly. "Calm down, Raven, I can't throw this away here in the kitchen. Blood is a Bio-hazardous thing. So I have to throw it away in the lab because there is

a bio-hazardous trashcan there." Cyborg said and the logic caused Raven to relax and start healing herself. After all the titans had their fill of breakfast, Cyborg went

to the lab and had spent most of the day there; though the only one to notice this was Beast Boy.

He cautiously poked his head into the room and saw Cyborg at some random machine. "Uh, hey Cy. We haven't played any video games today, and I wanted to know

if you were up for a game before bed." Beast Boy asked holding up one of their many racing games. "Sure, BB. But come here for a minute, I got something to show

you." Cyborg said gesturing the green boy to him. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked and Cyborg handed him a bottle of pills. Beast Boy held up the bottle of purple-blue

pills up to the light. "I repeat 'what is it?'" Beast Boy asked him with confusing. "Pills so that you can have the same dream as Raven. Take one every day and fall

asleep when she falls asleep and you will dream what she dreams. You start taking the pills tomorrow morning because I have a liquid batch for you tonight."

Cyborg said handing him a small cup or purple-blue liquid. "Pills and liquid medicine?" Beast Boy asked impressed with his progress. "Liquid is just for today, but if it

doesn't work or there is a bad side effect then I will have to throw out both batches." He said with a smile. "Dude, that's awesome." Beast Boy said before drinking

the medicine and making a sour face. "But that was not." He said with a shiver. "You can drink your tears after I race your slow digital car." Cyborg said, grabbing the

game from Beast Boy and rushing out. Beast Boy nearly dropped his new medicine at this reaction. Then he left the lab, thankful to have a good friend like Cyborg.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind Reader

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. And this chapter contains some of the graphic imagery that makes this story M-rated. Read with caution. Horror-movie fans enjoy the gore.

Chapter 2,

That night Beast Boy went to his room and fell asleep the same time Raven did (per Cyborg's instructions) and immediately, a nightmare started to form all. The world around him was dark, almost black and white as he saw a hooded figure approaching him.

The hooded figure was Raven and Beast Boy smiled as he ran up to her. "Hey, Raven, how's it going?" He asked stopping in front of her. She didn't respond and kept walking towards him. Beast Boy held his hands up for protection as he waited for her to punch or kick him. Instead he felt a cold rush of air that made his stomach do summersaults. He lowered his hands and saw that Raven was no longer in front of him.

She was standing behind Beast Boy and was staring at him… no not at him… around him. Suddenly he realized that Raven could not see or hear him, but she did feel him when she walked through him.

After Raven looked around for another moment, she sighed and continued her original course. Beast Boy was truly in Raven's dream but he couldn't interfere with what her mind had planned. He followed the purple-haired beauty, who had slowed her pace to look around. Beast Boy noticed that this was indeed Jump City, as he saw several of the Titans favorite places, but they were all run down.

The top-half of the pizza parlor was laying on its side next to its bottom-half; the movie theater and the video store had its windows broken from multiple thieves; and there was a pile of rubble with a Neon sign that said 'The Dark Side of the Moon'. Raven stopped when she saw this. "Oh, no, not my café." Raven moaned to herself. Beast Boy knew that the café was one of the few places that Raven truly enjoyed to spend time in. Beast Boy felt a wave of sadness that was so strong that he felt like crying. He looked up and saw that Raven's eyes were swelling up until a tear fell down her right cheek. At this moment Beast Boy felt a tear run down his right cheek and lifted his hand to wipe the tear away but it stayed on his face. It stayed on his face until Raven wiped her solitary tear off her face and then Beast Boy understood. He was going to feel everything Raven felt when she dreamed.

An ear-piercing scream caused both of them to jump and start running towards the sound. Raven stopped when she saw Slade towering over her. "Hello Raven. It sure is good to see you. I was beginning to think that you were going to miss out on the fun your friends have been having." Slade said making both of the Titans eye the size of saucers. "What do you mean?" Raven asked nervously. "Well Raven, being the daughter of a demon, and therefore being half-demon, I think that you will appreciate what I have been doing." Slade said with a wicked laugh. Beast Boy felt as if sharp needles exploded with him as Slade said this.

"Well Raven, I'll show you how excited your friends are. Heck, I'll even give you a choice on who you see first." Slade said and without hesitation Raven shouted "Beast Boy! Show me that Beast Boy is still alive!" The green changeling took a step at her outburst. He never would have thought that Raven could have possibly picked him over anyone else. "Sorry, little demon, I'm saving Beast Boy for last, but I will tell you that none of your friends are dead even if they probably want to die right now. Pick someone other than Beast Boy and I will show you them." Slade said casually. A name popped into Beast Boy's head as Raven said "Robin." Slade place a hand on Raven's chin. "I'm so glad that you chose him first." Slade practically purred as a light above, turned on.

The light revealed a wheezing figure in hidden in a wheelchair, and Slade held Raven's shoulder's as an invisible force pushed the wheelchair towards them. "I had the pleasure of doing this by myself. Yes, it is much more gruesome then I would normally be, but hey, anything for Trigon's daughter." Slade said as Beast Boy stood next to the two of them. The Titans both gasped as the mutilated image came into view. Robin's wheezing was the first thing that they had heard but that was not the worst thing that had happened. Robin's legs were cut at the knee, all ten of his fingers were gone, his hair had been shaved and the top of his head was cut off – exposing his brain which had pieces missing, his ears were gone and his mask was off – revealing two holes where his eyes should be.

"ROBIN! How Could You Do This Slade?!" Raven asked with obvious anger. "I did it with much joy in my heart, Raven. Let's move on to Starfire shall we." Slade said pulling her away from the mangled boy. "Oh, by the way, we satirized his wounds so you can't heal him." Slade added making both Titans eyes swell up with even more tears. Another skylight appeared out of nowhere and revealed a bubble prison and with hesitation both Titans looked in. Starfire was laying on her back in a pool of her own blood, her eyes were bright green as her hands twitched in small green orbs. "Star! What's wrong with her?" Raven cried out. "Ah, well, young Starfire has nine stomachs so we filled eight of them with hot lead. They cooled and she tried to fly away but her stomachs practically ripped out of her. This bubble is providing her with enough nutrients for her to get her strength back and try again. I think she will try three more times before her stomachs fall out of her." Slade said as Raven gazed at her tortured friend. Beast Boy looked at Raven and wanted to shake her out of the dream but he couldn't actually touch her here.

"Moving on to Cyborg." Slade said forcing Raven to turn around as another light turned on. Cyborg's human parts where gone and his metal body was slowly being ripped apart by two large magnets. She stared at the glitching man as random words were electronically stated and sparks flew off his body. Raven wiped her eyes before the tears fell and turned to Slade.

"Where is Beast Boy?" She asked bravely, despite her fear. "Ah, yes, Beast Boy. The same Beast Boy who cares for you and always tries to make you smile or laugh? That Beast Boy?" Slade said with a menacing tone, and Raven nodded her head. "Well, I am sorry to tell you this, but THAT Beast Boy is dead. Don't fret though, because THIS Beast Boy is still alive." Slade said snapping his fingers to turn on the last light. Beast Boy was chained to the wall and his Doom Patrol uniform had been nearly shredded off his body. He had several cuts that were still bleeding and he had throw up covering the front of his body, which was infecting his deep wounds.

Raven gasped and didn't even try to cover the heavy tears that finally fell down her face. "He was trying to escape by turning into an animal, so every time he did we cut him with a machete, which was fun. Then once he was weak enough we decided to lengthen the mental torture of your green friend. Have you noticed Raven that all of your other friends have one thing in common?" Slade asked and Raven looked back at the tortured souls, then shook her head. "I had a feeling as though I would have to explain it to your insignificant mind. But I will give you a hint since this is not obvious on Starfire and Beast Boy" Slade said as he held up a green tail. Raven gasped and took a step back in disgusted realization. Beast Boy knew that the green tail had been cut off from one of his animal forms but he still could not figure out what they all had in common. "Ah, you seem to understand, demon girl. But just to make sure that your silly mind is catching up, I will spell it out for you." Slade said, making Raven growl at having it explained to her, despite the fact that she understood.

"Robin is missing his legs, fingers, eyes, ears, the top of his head and part of his brain; Starfire has lead in eight of her stomachs and the ninth stomach has been removed; then there is Cyborg who is no longer a Cyborg because his human parts are gone; and then there is Beast Boy, who doesn't have much to wag about anymore." Slade paused to wiggle the disgustingly limp tail in her face. "Now that you see the common thread, you can possibly imagine what your vegetarian friend's torture was." Slade said as he walked over to the dream Beast Boy and Raven turned away.

The real Beast Boy stared in horror, and even though he couldn't see everything that was happening, he could hear a lot. After Beast Boy heard himself scream and get gagged, Slade resumed his spot next to Raven, without the green tail. The dream Beast Boy had tears running down his face and he began to heave heavily. "Always with this. You would think that after eating so much of his friends that eating his own tail, that was roughly three inches long, wouldn't cause him to freak out and throw up." Slade said in a bored tone and sure enough the dream Beast Boy threw up all over himself then whimpered at the pain he felt. The real Beast Boy shuddered in disgust as he noticed that his cheeks were cold so he looked at Raven and saw how much she had been crying. All of a sudden, all four of the tortured souls were in front of Raven, all staring angrily at her.

"This…" Robin wheezed.

"…Is…" Starfire whispered.

"Your, your, your." Cyborg said as he glitched.

"Fault" the dream Beast Boy said weakly. Raven took a step back hearing these words.

"Your fault." The four dream Titans said in unison.

The real Beast Boy had enough of this, Raven walked through him and felt him and maybe that is enough to wake her from this awful dream. He lunged at Raven, but she took a step back causing him to miss her and fall hard on the ground. The dream Titans had started to chant 'your fault' over and over again with the dream Beast Boy glaring daggers at her. Raven hugged herself hard and didn't even notice that she was digging her short nails into her arms.

"Oh, little demon princess, are you not happy?" Fine, then I will make the noise stop." Slade said and without hesitation, pulled a gun out and shot Robin's head. "NO!" Raven screamed as she rushed over to the dead boy wonder. Slade quickly walked over to Starfire and turned off her air bubble and turned Cyborg's magnets on high. Starfire choked for only a moment before closing her eyes forever and Cyborg instantly got ripped to shreds. Raven fell to her knees from the emotional pain that she was feeling. Slade started to make his way over to dream Beast Boy who was still chanting and glaring.

"Wait, Slade, don't hurt him." Raven begged as Slade took out a hunting knife. "Dear, sweet, demon girl, why on earth should I spare his life when he either hates you or fears you?" Slade said as he placed the hunting knife on Beast Boy's throat. Raven blinked heavy tears out of her eyes and unto her face. "He doesn't hate me. Raven whimpered and at that moment the real Beast Boy had recovered from his fall and started running towards Raven. "That's where your wrong. I do hate you, Raven." Dream Beast Boy said, before Slade started to slice his throat open.

The real Beast Boy, however, turned into a ram and successfully hit Raven, causing both Titans to wake up with a start. "Beast Boy" he heard Raven say loudly and then he heard rushed footstep approaching and entering his room. Raven ran straight over to Beast Boy's bed and started examining his chest, arms, and neck. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked surprised at her actions but not the reason for them.

After a moment she signed and looked up at the confused boy. "I apologize, I had a bad dream." Raven stated as she noticed how fast her breathing was and began calming down. "What was your nightmare about?" Beast Boy said nervously, wondering how much detail she would recall just for him. Beast Boy waited for an answer as he studied Raven's face which couldn't be covered since she was in PJ's and Beast Boy could see in the dark.

" _What do we tell him?"_ he heard Raven say without moving her lips.

" _Why don't we tell him about another nightmare we had. We searched his body so let's tell him about the volcano dream"_ he heard Raven say, again her lips not moving, this time Beast Boy's eyes widened as he told every fiber of his being to stay quiet. Raven sat on his bed and sighed. "Basically, my father came back and we were fighting him, but eventually he grabbed us all one by one and threw us into a volcano. I came in here to see that you were ok. I wanted to see that you weren't hurt." Raven said with moving lips.

" _Will he know that we are lying?"_

" _It's not a complete lie"_

" _But there are lies in there"_

" _Shut up, Timid, your giving me a headache!"_

" _(crying)"_

" _Way to go Rage, make this whole situation worse."_

Hearing this conversation made Beast Boy very, very nervous because he realized what was happening. Cyborg's medicine did help him see Raven's terrible dream, but the side effect was that Beast Boy could now read Raven's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Mind Reader

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 3,

After having the dream that they secretly shared, the two teens found themselves in the common room. They were both dressed in their usual uniforms and were sitting on the couch watching T.V. Beast Boy kept glancing at Raven for two reasons, 1, was how calm she was acting considering her terrible nightmare and 2, Beast Boy recently took one of Cyborg's pills but he could not hear anymore thoughts that Raven was having. About an hour or so later the whole team was in the common room and sitting on the couch, except for Cyborg that is.

"Alright, I think I should get breakfest, wanna help me out BB?" Cyborg said and Beast Boy followed him into the kitchen knowing that the metal man had more on his mind then just food.

"So, did the juice work?" Cyborg whispered.

"Yeah, it did." Beast Boy said as he grabbed some ingredients from the pantery. "Awesome, so what was Raven's dream about?" Cyborg asked with enthusiasm.

"You don't want to know. It was really bad." Beast Boy said as he shivered.

"Sure I do grass stain, I want to know that it was Raven's nightmare and not yours." Cyborg insisted.

"I know it wasn't mine because when I hit her in the dream it caused both of us to wake up and she ran to me to make sure I was ok." Beast Boy said, hoping that was enough to quiet the metal man.

"Dang she did that? Now you have to tell me what the dream was about." Cyborg said.

Beast Boy sighed and took a deep breath.

"Raven was walking througha burned up version of Jump City and Slade was there. He did terrible things to us and told Raven all about it. With Robin he... um... Starfire had her... You were missing... And then I-" Beast Boy suddenly turned pale and covered his mouth, trying not to throw up.

This reaction surprised Cyborg and the metal man glanced at Raven before turning back to his green friend. Whatever this dream was about was definatly Raven's and was definatly bad. Beast Boy made a glass of water and drank it which seemed to calm his stomach. He filled the glass again before turning to his friend and staring him in the eyes.

"I thought I could give a quick summary, but i can't. I'll tell you the dream but just remember the fact that I didn't want to tell you." Beast Boy said as he layed out everything in Raven's dream in more detail then Cyborg probably wanted but he did ask for it, literally. They were quiet for the longest time, and breakfest was almost done when Beast Boy heard Raven's voice.

 _Can you make some tea, please?_

Beast Boy smiled at Raven's manners and polietness and stopped what he was doing, which made Cyborg turned to look at him.

"Sure thing, Rae, no problem." he said as he grabbed Raven's tea kettle and filled it with water.

"Uh, grass stain? What do you think you're doing?" Cyborg asked as Beast Boy put the kettle on the stove.

"Making the tea that Raven asked for, duh." Beast Boy said, making Cyborg blink. Cyborg continued to stare at the green boy making him uncomfortable. Beast Boy turned his back to cyborg so he could grab a soda from the pantry.

 _Will you please tell her to knock it off?_ he heard Raven say annoied.

"Starfire, what are you doing? Beast Boy said without turning around. Beast Boy smiled when he heard the girl gasp and fly over to, most likely, Robin. Beast boy turned back to his own breakfest to finish it.

"Why did you do that?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"Man, what is with you? I did that because Raven asked me to make her stop." Beast Boy said starting to get annoied himself. Cyborg's eyes slowly widened as a realization came to him, and he looked over at Raven.

"So, Raven, where is your book?" Cyborg asked the gothic girl on the couch.

"In my room"

 _You would think he would know that with his technological brain._ Beast Boy heard Raven say, which made him chuckle a little.

"We need to talk." Cyborg said as he dragged Beast Boy out of the OPS room and into the hallway.

"Dude, What is wrong with you? Are you glitching?" Beast Boy complained. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy,

"This is VERY important, BB. Please tell me everything Raven said while we were making breakfest" Cyborg said hesistantly.

"Well-"

"Word for word if you don't mind." Cyborg said interupting him.

"Well, she said 'can you make some tea, please' so I made her some tea. Then she said 'will you please tell her to knock it off?' so I asked Star to stop, then you asked her about her book and she said 'in my room, you would think that with his technological brain' and then you dragged me out here." Beast Boy said now frustrated.

"Uh, Beast Boy, the only thing Raven said to us were the words 'in my room'. She didn't say anything else." Cyborg stated, now worried.

"Dude, your not going to scare me like that." Beast Boy said as he started to walk off.

 _It was nice of them to make my tea for me, but they almost let it burn._ He heard Raven say, making Beast boy stop in his tracks.

"Did you hear somthing?" Cyborg asked and he nodded.

"Ah, man, this happened earlier but after not hearing anything for so long I thought it was a one-time thing." Beast Boy muttered.

"You read Raven's mind before?" Cyborg asked, standing next to his green friend.

"Yeah, I heard her talking to her emotions on what to tell me after she examined my body." Beast Boy said.

Cyborg nodded, "I guess my medicine was too strong. I'll start working on another batch after breakfest. Did you take a pill?" He asked.

Beast Boy blushed as he nodded. "I was able to wake her from that terrible dream. Of course, I took a pill. Besides I thought that it was fine." He said.

"Well, fine. I understand that, but this is Raven's thoughts we are talking about. Thought are very impulsive, and you may learn things about Raven that you dono't want to know. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cyborg asked gently.

Beast Boy sighed and looked away. "I... I love her, Cy... I love her with all my heart... I have to protect her and with the dream I saw, she needs me." Beast boy spoke softly, and Cyborg just barely heard him.

"Ok, if you want to talk about whatever you hear then just know that you can talk to me, alright, green bean?" Cyborg asked and Beast Boy started to perk up and they both started to walk back to the OPS room.

"So, you're in love with Raven, huh?" Cyborg asked in a teasing tone.

"Oh, shut up." Beast boy said with a playful shove against Cyborg.


	4. Chapter 4

Mind Reader

I want to make a public comment to a certain reader, who shall remain nameless out of respect to this author. Granted if this author, or any other authors would like me to name them specifically then please let me know so that I will not hesitate next time. My comment is "Yes, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that Beast Boy is in love with Raven, but I personally felt responsible as a story teller to state this fact in the previous chapter. Thank you for reviewing"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 4,

"Friends I wish to journey to the mall of shopping for a day of fun." Starfire said and Raven groaned softly.

Beast Boy looked up at her.

 _We don't want to go shopping, what a Fucking waste of time!_

 _Rage, you're not helping anyone._

 _Shut up, Brave. Why should we go to the Goddamn mall of Fucking shopping?!_

 _I could be out of line girls, but we just saw Starfire die in our dream. Such a terrible torture for all of them. We should spend time with all of our friends._

 _Timid has a point. It is only logical for us to spend some time everyday with our friends for we never know when they will pass away._

 _Knowledge your a pain in the Ass! If we killed them now then we wouldn't have to worry about wasting time with them!_

 _We are not going to kill them, we love all of them. Especially You-Know-Who._

 _Love, your a Fucking Bitch, besides he would never care about us!_

 _Guys we are being stared at._

Raven looked up to see her whole team looking at her.

"Fine, I'll go, as long as I can go to the book store." Raven said making Starfire squeal and hug her tightly.

 _See what you did, Raven! The alien Bitch is trying to kill us, so just reach over and slit her throat!_

 _Rage, silence, let's pay more attention to the conversation. I can not afford to space out right now._

 _Fuck off, Raven!_

"Glorious friend, we shall indeed increase your collection of books while we are out. I trust that everyone else has no problem with our journey."

Robin didn't look happy so Starfire leaned in and whispered something in his ear, making him blush a little.

"Alright team, let's go to the mall." Robin said as he walked with a giggling Starfire besides him.

Later, at the mall, the team basically spilt apart. Robin and Starfire went into Victoria Secret, Beast Boy went into GameStop with Cyborg, and Raven went along to her book store.

 _Why do we agree to come when we are always left alone?_

 _Because they want us to come._

 _But they don't want to spend time with us._

 _That's not true._

 _Of course it's true, as Beast Boy once said we are indeed creepy._

 _But we're not creepy, we're just different._

 _That's the same thing you told yourself when you got tricked by Malchior._

 _I don't want to think about Malchior._

 _Well maybe you should because that's the closest thing you will ever get to being loved._

 _Rude, that was bad even for you._

 _Well, who in the world would ever love us, especially since we are a half-demon?_

 _Our team cares about us, every last one of them._

 _Oh, yeah? But 'caring' and 'loving' are two very different words. Yes they all care about me, but none of them could love me. Robin loves Starfire, Cyborg loves Bumblebee, and Beast Boy... Beast Boy..._

Raven looked to her side and almost blushed seeing someone approaching her.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing here?" Raven asked confused.

"Well Cy, wanted to look at some electronic stuff, so I thought I would ask if you wanted to go and look at movies with me." He said with a smile.

 _Oh! He is sooooo cute when he smiles like that!_

 _Love, you're very distracting._

 _If you think she is distracting then maybe I should step in._

 _Lust, I am not in the mood._

And with that, Raven grabbed a random book off the shelf.

"Fine, Beast Boy, but you owe me." She said as she headed for the check out.

 _Ah, Raven, why don't you relax a bit?_

 _I don't listen to you Lust._

 _Why not?_

 _Because if you had your way, you would have me start an orgy right here, right now, while fucking Beast Boy's brain out._

 _That's true. Hey, let's compromise , how about you just have sex with Beast Boy?"_

 _No._

 _How about a kiss?_

 _No._

 _You could hold his hand._

 _No._

 _You're such a prude._

 _And you're the whore who won't leave alone._

Beast Boy waited outside of the store and was blushing like a mad man. It didn't take a rocket scientist [;)] to know that lust is a very hard temptation especially since you're only battling yourself. But he never thought that Raven would have trouble with her lust. He smiled when Raven came out of the store, and he gently grabbed her arm.

"Come on Raven, my favorite place to get movies is this way." He said carefully.

 _Oh My AZAR! He Is So WARM!_

Raven hit Beast Boy's hand making him remove it.

"Please don't touch me." She muttered as they walked to the video store.

 _Raven, how could you do that? We should have his hands all over us. He should touch our breasts, thighs, and crotch; and fuck us with his rough extension._

 _I hate you, Lust._

 _Love you too, Raven._

Raven looked over at the blushing boy.

"You're strangely quiet. Is everything alright?" Raven asked Beast Boy and he snapped up, realizing that she was actually talking to him.

"I'm fine, I guess I was just deep in thought." Beast Boy said

 _Oh, he is so cute like that._

 _Exactly Love. Hey Raven, tell the guy a joke, make him talk._

 _I am not telling a joke, Happy._

 _Then say something._

"Are you looking for a specific movie?" Raven asked making the thoughts in her head quiet down.

"No, I just like to look around." Beast Boy said with a grin.

 _Oh, I just love the sound of his voice! Make him talk some more!_

 _Love, you are getting as bad as Lust. If you all stay quiet then I will talk to him as freely as I see fit._

 _DEAL!_

"well tell me, where would you like to start?" Raven asked and Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Horror, because it's your favorite genre." Beast Boy smiled, grabbed her hand and started to pull her in the store.

 _Oh My AZAR! He Is So Warm And Strong! Don't make him let go, Raven! Not yet, I want to savor this._

An emotion, Lust, pleaded and Raven allowed Beast Boy to hold her hand until they got to the Horror section. Once there, Raven slapped his hand away and stared at the movies. Raven had her hood up but Beast Boy knew that she was blushing.

"So do you see anything you like?" He said a bit too happy then he normally would have in that moment.

He was happy because it finally clicked that Raven actually had a crush on him, even if she fought her emotions on it, she actually liked him.

"They have all three of the Insidious movies, I like those. The Exorcist, Haunter, The Shining, Halloween, Scream, A Haunting at Silver Falls, even Night Breed are good movies. Well, I think they are good movies, you wouldn't though." Raven said as she started to calm down.

"What would I like on this shelf?" Beast Boy asked.

 _I better choose the older B-rated movies. Oh, hey, Blood and Chocolate is basically a romance, that can be on the list. What else? That one is a kid movie; there's a PG-13 movie right there; Cujo bored me so he can handle that; Final Girls was funny. Could Beast Boy handle Bride of Chucky-No there is a 'sex' scene and probably too violent._

Raven glanced at Beast Boy and grabbed five different movies and handed them to him.

"Blood and Chocolate, Cujo, Final Girls, Elvira and Gremlins?" Beast Boy asked as he looked at each of the movies.

"What, you asked what I thought you could handle?" Raven said as if she had been insulted. Beast Boy laughed

"Yeah, and I am sure that these are great movies, but they just don't look that scary. I could still buy these but why don't you show me something really scary." Beast Boy said in a luscious tone.

 _Oh, that's sexy._

 _Lust you promised._

 _Sorry._

"Why, those are perfect for you?" Raven asked. Beast Boy walked up to her and got surprisingly close.

 _Why is he getting so close to me? We are almost in kissing range!_

Raven's mind panicked.

"Ah, what's wrong Raven? Afraid of being scared in front of me?" Beast Boy said in a slight teasing tone.

 _Scared? Is this Fucker serious? That Bastard doesn't know the first thing about fear!_

 _Rage, calm down, Beast Boy is just acting strange today, for some reason._

 _Well at least get some movies to Fuck with his mind!_

 _Fine._

Raven turned back and grabbed seven different movies and handed theses to Beast Boy while he let her hold the first five movies.

"Let's see what we have here... Hannibal Rising, Man Hunter, Red Dragon, Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal, Sweeney Todd, and We Are What We Are." He looked up at her.

"Why did you pick these?" He asked and Raven gave him a genuine smile, which almost made him drop the movies.

"Well, the first five has Hannibal Lecture who is basically my favorite serial killer, but honestly Man Hunter is the oldest and Red Dragon is basically a re-make, but I like Red Dragon more." Raven said and then went back to her bored look.

Beast Boy had been staring at her and hoped that her gorgeous smile would come back. Raven waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of it with a goofy grin on his face.

"Here, hold on a second." Beast Boy said as he left Raven alone. He soon returned with a small shopping cart and looked at Raven.

"Do you own any of these movies?" He asked.

 _What on earth is he up to?_

"Well, no but-" Beast Boy took the movies from her hands before she finished and placed them in the cart.

 _Hey, Raven, I know you want us to stay quiet while you two talked, but do you think he is planning on a home movie date?_

 _Way-to-go Timid, who knew you had it in you._

 _Brave, it's good that you're encouraging Timid but I need to concentrate. Timid, I know where your heart is but Beast Boy would never like me enough to date me. In fact I should take some of these movies back._

Raven walked over and reached her hand into the basket but Beast Boy grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, Beast Boy, we don't need to buy all of these movies." Raven said as she glared at the green boy who only smiled.

"Uh, hello, earth to Beast Boy, let go of me." Raven said as her voice became nervous with his action and her feelings towards him.

"You aren't going to remove a single movie from this basket unless it's to give to the check-out guy over there." He said calmly and gently moved his hand so that it was holding Raven's.

 _Thank Azar, that my hood is up. My entire face must be red by now._

Raven though as she yanked her shaking hand away from her teammate.

"Now that, that's settled, it's my turn. Onward to the Comedy section." Beast Boy said as he walked off.

 _Did he mean to hold my hand? Was it a mistake or accident? Was he not paying attention to the fact that he did it? Maybe he didn't notice? But he did touch me and it made my heart flutter._

 _Raven, I am sorry to interrupt again, but after last night, we probably shouldn't let Beast Boy buy that second pile of movies._

 _Oh, My, Azar, Timid. You're completely right, I forgot about my dream._

Raven grabbed the cart, made it stop, and reached a hand inside, but it was once again stopped by Beast Boy's warm hand. Raven's heart quickened at his touch and she looked at him.

"Reach for those movies again and I will embarrass you." Beast Boy threatened with a knowing smile.

"How could you possibly embarrass me?" Raven asked more out of curiosity then his capability of embarrassing her.

"Well, the first thing that comes to mind is to scream 'you hear that everyone, she said yes' then dipping you into a kiss." Beast Boy said as he enjoyed the sound of her fast heart.

 _He's bluffing._

 _I hope he's not._

 _Well, I hope he is because we have never been kissed before._

 _That doesn't matter, Timid, because Beast Boy wouldn't even dare to get that close to us._

 _I don't know guys, he has been acting strange today. Maybe he is sick._

 _Sick enough to kiss a demon?_

 _I don't know. Perhaps I will ask Cyborg to do a scan on him when we all get back to the Tower._

Raven glared at him.

"You're a fool and an idiot." Raven said and jerked her arm but her hand stayed in Beast Boy's hand.

"Oh, I see what's happening. You think I'm bluffing." Beast Boy smirked as he pulled her so that their chests were touching and their faces were inches apart.

"Tell me, Raven. How close do I have to get to prove that I am not bluffing?" Beast Boy said seductively.

 _Azar, that's sexy as all hell._

 _Maybe he does care about us._

 _Lust, Love, how many times do I have to tell you that 'caring' and 'loving' are two very different words?_

Raven pulled her face away for it was basically the only body part that she could move.

"Beast Boy you don't want to watch Hannibal Lector or Sweeney Todd or We Are What We Are. Just let me put them back." Raven glanced to her right and saw her other three teammates entering the store.

"No, I can stand to watch what you like Raven. You even said that Hannibal Lector is your favorite serial killer, so they are staying in the cart and are going to be bought." Beast Boy said tightening his grip on her waist and hand.

"I have had enough of this." Raven stated.

The other three Titans were looking at the Sci-fi and Action section when they heard something fall over. All three ran to the noise and soon stood in shock at what they saw. Their friends were both on the ground but Beast Boy was on top of Raven who had her legs slightly open due to the fact that Beast Boy was between them.

"Get off." Raven groaned as she pushed Beast Boy off her and stood up.

"It's your fault that happened anyways." She stated as Beast Boy stood up.

"My fault? You're the one who struggled and made us fall over." Beast Boy said, not noticing his friends behind Raven.

"Well, if you hadn't grabbed me then I wouldn't have struggled." Raven said, forgetting about the other Titans watching them.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to put the movies back then I wouldn't have grabbed you." Beast Boy said

"Well, I was putting them back because you can't handle them."

"I can handle myself just fine and besides you first showed me scary KID movies. I have some tolerance to fear you know."

"Ok, then pick your own Damn scary movies."

"I will! I pick the ones in the cart."

"Seven of those are too scary for you, pick something else."

"No way, you just said that I could pick my own scary movies and I pick all twelve in the cart."

"You didn't pick any of those. I picked all of them to show you and you're just going to buy all of them? No way! Let me put back the seven really scary films."

"I picked them all now and I'm going to buy them whether you want me to or not."

"We;;, you shouldn't buy them because they are just too scary for you."

"I bet their not that scary."

"You always lose the bets you make with me."

"Then how about a new one?" Beast Boy asked with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Raven said annoyed but interested.

"If I can watch all of the Hannibal movies, along with those other two movies and not scream then I win. If I scream or I don't finish all seven movies then you win." Beast Boy said smugly.

 _The odds are in my favor._

"What would each of us win?" Raven asked and Beast Boy's smile widened.

"If you win then I will not talk to anyone unless they started talking to me first, for a whole week and you get a special whistle that only I can hear so that you can keep me on track." Raven forced herself not to smile when she heard this.

"And if you win?" She asked.

"If I win, then you will have to everything I say, for one day, unless I go to far." He said crossing his arms. Raven paced as she thought about this, and their audience waited in suspense.

 _Well, I don't really have much to lose. Even if he wins, I don't have to act different, I just have to say that everything is too much. Plus having Beast Boy's silence is a wonderful prize. Not to mention that the fact that I could try to make another whistle of two._

Raven looked at him and smiled.

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Mind Reader

Disclaimer:

Chapter 5,

Back at the tower, Raven went to her room to read, Starfire and Robin went to the combat room to train and Cyborg dragged Beast Boy into the medical bay to talk.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened at the video store?" Cyborg said, eyeing him.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Beast Boy.

"Well, first we hear something fall and we see you and Raven in the missionary position, then you guys start arguing, and then you guys make a bet? Why are you messing with Raven like that?" Cyborg said in a panicked tone. Beast Boy looked up at the metal man and beamed.

"Because Raven has the biggest crush on me." Cyborg froze and waited for Beast Boy to say 'psych' or 'got you' but it never came.

"What do you mean? How do you know that?" Cyborg whispered as if he was in trouble. Beast Boy pointed to his head.

"I can read Raven's mind, remember? I have heard her fighting her emotions all day. Rude, Rage, and sometimes Knowledge are against me but everyone else wants to be with me. Heck, you should hear the conversation she is having with her emotions right now." Beast Boy said with a grin. Cyborg rose an eyebrow.

"What's happening?" He asked unsure of what to think.

"Let's see. Raven is thinking about what happened in the movie store; Lust wants her to masturbate; Happy wants me to hold Raven's hands; Brave wants her to kiss me to get it over with; Timid wants Raven to watch me play video games while she pretends to read; Memory is remembering Malchior; Knowledge is saying that Raven needs to be sure of her next move before she makes it; Rude is belching reasons why I could never love Raven; Rage wants to kill everything in sight; Raven says that she is going to meditate; and now..." Beast Boy blinked.

"Now I can't hear anything." Beast Boy hit his ear.

"Did the medicine wear off?" He asked and Cyborg shook his head.

"Actually I think it's quiet because Raven started to meditate. Maybe it's one of the few times that she can actually get them to stop talking." Cyborg said with a shrug.

"Huh, that would make sense. Plus it can explain why she meditates so much." Beast Boy thought out loud.

"Ok, so I get why you're messing with Raven, but what was up with that bet you made?" Cyborg said to his green friend.

"I'm glad that you brought that up. You see, I'm going to win the bet and my prize is that Raven has to do whatever I say for a day. At least whatever I say that's not too out there, so if she has a problem with it then I will call you on your communicator and you'll tell me if I overstepped my bounds." Beast Boy said with a smile.

"That's kind of smart considering she wouldn't change for one day even if she did lose, but BB, what are you planning?" He asked.

"I am planning to take the girl of my dreams on an amazing date." Beast Boy smiled sweetly causing Cyborg to slap Beast Boy's back.

"Clever, grass stain, but you have to sit through seven scary movies, how are you going to do that without screaming?" Cyborg said remembering the conditions of the bet.

"Well, I have seen four of them, and according to Raven, one of the ones I haven't seen is much older and very similar to a movie I have seen. So in actuality I only have to worry about Hannibal Rising and We Are What We Are." Beast Boy said.

"Wait, Hannibal as in Hannibal Lector? Hannibal the cannibal?" Cyborg said to the green boy.

"Yeah, the same Hannibal, why?" Beast Boy asked.

"But you're a vegetarian, why would you watch anything that had to do with cannibalism?" Cyborg asked and Beast Boy sighed.

"The Doom Patrol showed me those movies back when I was thinking about becoming a vegetarian. Those movies were suppose to show me that I could be eating worse things then chicken, but I was a strict vegetarian after that." Beast Boy stated.

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." Cyborg muttered.

"So can I count on you to keep me on track tomorrow?" Beast Boy asked and Cyborg nodded.

"Good, now I am going to go plan it all out. I'll be in my room if you need me." He said.

Beast Boy had insisted that the Titans had dinner early so that he and Raven still had time to watch the seven movies and go to bed at a some what decent hour. Cyborg had no problem with this request and, with this new information he had about Raven, wanted to see is he saw any difference. He did notice that Raven would occasionally glance at Beast Boy while they ate, and soon after Beast Boy would blush lightly. Cyborg wondered how long Raven has liked Beast Boy, and if their so-called 'date' tomorrow would cause them to finally start dating.

After dinner, Robin popped in Sweeney Todd and sat on the couch next to Starfire, Raven was sitting on the couch reading, but she paused to look at the two other boys who were doing the dishes.

"Will you be able to hear?" She asked.

"Yes, Rae, we are only drying and putting away, no water." Beast Boy said and Raven looked back at the screen, then to her book.

"Hey, BB?" Cyborg whispered.

"What made you blush during dinner?" He asked. Beast Boy smiled as he stared at Raven.

"Oh, that?" Happy wanted me to crack some joke, Love wanted to feed me, and Lust, well... Lust wanted to REALLY feed me." He said in an almost loving tone as the blush came back to his face.

"Really? I didn't know that Raven had thoughts like that." Cyborg said astonished.

"If your shocked by that then don't look at what she is reading." Beast Boy said simply.

"She... She's not reading..." Cyborg couldn't finish his sentence.

"Yeah, she is reading an erotic novel, but she casted a spell so that it looks like a 'regular' spell book of hers. I got to tell you, I am glad that the story isn't steamy right now or you wouldn't like what you saw." Beast Boy said.


	6. Chapter 6

Mind Reader,

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the movies mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 6,

Once the chore was done, Cyborg went straight to his room, claiming to work on some updates, but he was just grossed out with Raven/Beast Boy's thoughts. After the movie, Robin walked a crying Starfire to her room before going to his own. Raven and Beast Boy were all alone now.

"Well, one down, six to go. Want to start the Hannibal series or do you want to watch We Are What We Are?" Beast Boy asked.

 _If we put on We Are What We Are, then he might scream and then we could go to bed now._

 _On the other hand, we haven't seen the Hannibal series in a long time._

 _Plus this is kind of like a date now, maybe we could cuddle with him._

 _Or we could just skip the foreplay and go straight to the dessert._

 _How about a compromise?_

 _What's your compromise, Raven?_

 _I will start the Hannibal series and sit next to him without reading my book and in exchange, you all stay quiet._

 _Agreed!_

Raven went over and put Man Hunter in then went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked even though he already knew the answer.

"I had to stand up, the edge of the couch is starting to hurt my back, so while I am up I am making some tea." Raven replied simply.

"Well, if your really uncomfortable, you can lean on me. I know that we aren't dating like Robin and Starfire, but I have been told that I am comfortable." Beast Boy said nervously.

 _Oh, please lay next to him, Raven. I promise not to force you to masturbate for a whole month!_

 _Lust, we both know that you can't help yourself when things get hot._

 _Fine, but I will try my best, if you go cuddle with him._

Raven looked up at Beast Boy and he lifter his arm up as if to invite her next to him and she accepted his invitation. They watched the entire movie like that, then Beast Boy got up to change the movie.

 _He is such a nice guy._

 _And braver then he looks, he has watched two scary movies without flinching once._

 _Yeah, but calm down guys. Like I always say 'caring' and 'loving' are two very different words._

 _You're such a killjoy Raven._

Once again, Beast Boy sat next to Raven and she barely leaned on him.

 _Raven acts like she shouldn't be loved!_ Beast Boy thought to himself.

"Hold on." Beast Boy said and moved his risen arm down and around Raven, pulling her a little closer.

"Much better, my arm was killing me." Beast Boy said his half-truth happily. Raven didn't say anything.

 _I can hear his heartbeat. It's very soothing._

 _Careful Raven, your starting to blush_

 _True, but I have my hood up, so I can allow it for a moment._

 _Can you imagine being like this all the time? Against his warm body and listening to his heart, the only thing we are missing is holding his hand. Can you hold his hand Raven?_

 _No._

 _Why not?_

 _Because the last time I listened to you Malchior happened._

 _True, but who was there to comfort you when Malchior broke your heart?_

 _...Beast Boy..._

 _And what did you do without any of us in charge?_

 _I hugged him._

 _And why did you hug him?_

 _Because I love him._

 _Exactly, and like you always say 'caring' and 'loving' are two very different words._

 _It doesn't matter, Love. He will never love me like I love him._

 _Then why are you two cuddling and watching TV alone?_

Raven looked at Beast Boy who noticed and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Uh... Nothing important." She muttered quietly.

 _Because he cares about us, Love. I love him, he cares about me, and that's all there is to it._

Beast Boy saw Raven looked away and felt sensed the sadness coming off her.

"Well, if nothing is wrong then, please, by all means, go back to how you were sitting." He said gently and she rested her head against him comfortably.

 _At least in my daydreams I can always have this feeling. The warmth, the relaxation, the loving touch of his arm, and the protection I feel. Oh, this is complete bliss._ Raven thought happily and Beast Boy felt a smile form slightly against his skin.

 _I wonder if this is what love feels like._ Beast Boy heard Raven think before her attention was focused on the movie.

Beast Boy hardly paid attention to the movie because his thoughts were on Raven. He wondered how many conversations Raven had with emotions about him. He also recalled times where Raven had said or did something that wasn't normally like her. Like when she admitted that they were friends, or felt 'righteous fury' when the puppet king was about to destroy them, or how she kept the penny he had given her until she basically died.

 _How long has Raven been fighting her emotions? Did Raven like me when I liked Terra? I know that Raven hides her emotions for a living but these thought occurred all the time. Maybe she is use to liking him but can't do anything about it. Well, maybe she just feels like she can't do anything. Is she more scared of hurting me or being rejected by me?_

Later when they were down to the last movie both Titans felt very sluggish. Beast Boy popped in the last movie and went to the kitchen. He came back to the couch with two sodas and handed the cold drink to Raven, who stared at it.

 _Yay, a soda!_

 _Happy we are not drinking this._

 _Why not, Knowledge?_

 _Because this has lots of caffeine and sugar in it._

 _So we drink tea and that has caffeine._

 _True but it doesn't have as much caffeine as this, plus we don't put sugar. The most we ever had was when mother hypnotizing the Titans with her pies._

 _Yeah, but things with sugar just taste so good._

 _I am not arguing that._

 _Then why can't we drink the soda?_

 _Because caffeine and sugar messes with your mind and emotions and I don't think any us want to hurt Beast Boy tonight._

 _I want to murder the Fucking Bastard!_

 _Of course, when I say anyone I don't mean you Rage._

 _I'LL KILL YOU!_

Suddenly a small cut appeared on Raven's right hand, her forehead and her left leg. Raven stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked and waited a minute before adding.

"Hey did you get a paper cut or something?" Raven placed the soda in the fridge and quickly healed herself.

 _It's ok, Raven. We put Rage in her cage so you can enjoy the movie._

 _Thank you, Knowledge._

Raven turned to Beast Boy with a tired but blank look.

"I put the soda back because I am not thirsty."

 _Liar_

 _Shut up, Happy._

"And no I did not get a paper cut." She finished as she walked back to him.

 _That was only half true._

"Well can you at least take a sip of my soda? I am starting to feel bad feel bad for getting it." Beast Boy said and Raven blinked

 _What do you think, Knowledge?_

 _I don't see the harm._

Raven carefully took the can and looked at Beast Boy's eyes.

 _Oh, Azar, he has the most gorgeous green eyes in the world._

 _I know._

 _One could really get lost in that emerald sea._

 _I have, but only once._

Raven looked away as she took a small sip before returning the can to Beast Boy.

 _Like I always say 'caring' and 'loving' are two very different words._

Beast Boy was happy when the last movie ended because he knew that he had won the bet. The TV had been turned off but both of them were too comfortable to move. Beast Boy wondered if they could get away with sleeping together on the couch, but his curiosities soon melted away as they both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mind Reader

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

Chapter 7,

In the dream, Beast Boy found himself on a beach, but he had never seen a beach like this before. The sand was pure white like snow; the sun set had strong hues of purple, red, and blue, with only a hint of yellow or orange; and the sea was central blue and it glistened in the light of the sunset. It took his breath away, or at least it did until he heard a girl laughing. He turned his head to see Raven running past him, and she was smiling. Beast Boy found himself staring at the beautiful girl, with the smile that melted his heart. Raven turned around and stared at him.

"You coming Beast Boy? You're such a slow poke?" She said and Beast Boy blushed.

 _Could she really see me?_ He wondered to himself.

"Slow poke? You have got to be killing me, Rachel." A voice from behind him said. Beast Boy saw another Beast Boy running towards Raven. Beast Boy looked at his dream self as he begun to chase Raven again. Raven was wearing a purple and blue tie-dye one piece bathing suit and Beast Boy wore a black pair of swimming trunks that made his green skin pop. He watched his dream self grab Raven's waist, and Raven laughed before wiggling away.

"Your not going to catch me that easily." she said with a smirk. Dream Beast Boy lunged at her, but Raven stepped to the side and started running behind the dream him. The dream Beast Boy smiled as he turned into an eagle and flew towards Raven.

"That's cheating, you jerk." She laughed, when she saw him. Dream Beast Boy landed in front of her and gently grabbed her chin.

"Who says I'm cheating? We never said no powers." The dream Beast Boy said playfully. Raven blushed then smiled as Dream Beast Boy leaned in to kiss her.

"Well, if you're using your powers then I guess I can use mine." She said pulling away and creating a small black wall in between them.

"Rae, are you really telling me that I can't even kiss my wife on our honeymoon?" Dream Beast Boy asked with a teasing grin. The real Beast Boy blinked at the word 'honeymoon' and 'wife'. Raven laughed.

"I'm not saying you can't kiss your wife. I am saying that you have to earn it first and to earn it you have to catch me." She said as she lowered the black wall and started to run again.

The dream Beast Boy gladly followed her, laughing and yelling non-serious threats. The real Beast Boy had a warm feeling that spread throughout his body, and felt a lukewarm breeze against his face as he smelled Raven's sweet perfume. Dream Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and tried to grab Raven from above but Raven blocked his talons with a small black shield. After a few tries the dream Beast Boy landed in front of Raven in human form and tried to grab her. Raven laughed and turned around before she slid into his arms. Dream Beast Boy landed turned into a meerkat, dove into the sand, and soon emerged in front of Raven and dove for her legs. Raven jumped up and hovered so she wouldn't crush the meerkat of her dream. Raven laughed until she felt something slither up her leg and around her body, and soon became face to face with a green snake. Raven smiled at the snake.

"It's not polite to attack your wife when she is laughing." She said as the snake nuzzled her nose. Dream Beast Boy turned back to his human self with his arms tightly around her still.

"Perhaps, but I know that you like it when I am not so polite." Dream Beast Bot said before crashing his lips into Raven's. Raven blushed and kissed back roughly and wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck. The real Beast Boy watched the happy couple kiss and was surprised to feel the kiss as well. The couple broke apart to breathe and Raven smiled.

"Azar, you are such a Beast, Garfield." She said as she laughed at her own joke Dream Beast Boy smirked at her.

"I can be a real Beast if you want me to be." It said in a seductive tone that made the real Beast Boy's eyes widen. Raven removed one arm from dream Beast Boy's neck and placed it on her forehead.

"Dear, Azar, not the Beast! Not the animalistic side of you that drives me wild! Not the sexy Beast that touches me with those luscious claws! Please, please, don't unleash him, for I will surely die from multiple orgasms" Raven said playfully dramatic before kissing him.

"Of course, that Beast. Are you tempting me Rae?" Dream Beast Boy asked before throwing her down on the soft sand, one of his hands held both of her wrists together above her head and the other was on the sand holding himself up so he didn't crush her.

"Because I don't like to be tempted, Rachel." Dream Beast Boy stated in a pleasantly rough voice, making Raven smile. Raven went in to kiss Beast Boy's lips but when he started to lean in, she kissed his nose instead and quickly pulled away.

"Who said anything about teasing?" She asked sweetly, almost innocently. Dream Beast Boy gave a deep laugh and played with the bottom of Raven's bathing suit. The real Beast Boy could see his dream self getting aroused and blushed at knowing what was about to happen.

"If you want the Beast-" Dream Beast Boy sliced Raven's bathing suit down in half with his claws.

"Then you got the Beast." He said as he lowered his swimming trunks. The real Beast Boy gasped and screamed at the sudden rush of pain and pleasure that he just received. He fell to the ground and just waited for the dream to end.

It was at this point that our young metal friend entered the common room and saw Raven leaning against Beast Boy. Cyborg scratched his head and looked over at the clock, and it read 4:35am.

 _Cute, they must have fallen asleep after they were done watching their movies._

The only reason that Cyborg was up so early was that his stomach was growling at him so he finally listened to it. He walked over to the sleeping Titans and smiled. They were both smiling and blushing, but they looked so peaceful that Cyborg almost didn't wake them. He took a photo of the two before going over to the common room door and shutting it hard. Both Titans woke up from their dream and looked around. Cyborg dragged himself to the kitchen and opened the fridge lazily.

"Hey guys." He grunted sleepily.

"Who won the bet?" He yawned out his words.

"I did, I won the bet." Beast Boy said happily.

 _Since when do we have good dreams?_

 _Since when do I dream about being married?_

 _Or having sex?_

 _Or being married to Beast Boy?_

 _Or having sex with Beast Boy?_

 _I wonder why that happened?_

 _Because you love him silly._

 _So, what? That still doesn't change the fact that we had a good dream._

 _It's the first good dream I had since I was little._

"Raven, you're spacing out on us." Cyborg said as he waved a hand in front of her face.

Raven looked at him and noticed that she was still leaning against Beast Boy. She stood up, mostly to get away from the green boy, but also to look at Cyborg better.

"My apologies, I will admit that Beast Boy won this bet, so I guess there really is a first time for everything. I'm going to my room, now." Raven said before she exited the room with the book that she had earlier. Beast Boy watched her leave with that stupid happy grin of his.

"Yo, BB, what happened?" asked Cyborg as he got Beast Boy's attention again.

"Let's see, we started sitting like that while we were, I think, three movies in. Then when the movies were over, we were just too comfortable to move so we just fell asleep like that." Beast Boy said and Cyborg didn't want to ask this next question but still found his rebellious mouth saying

"So what was Raven's dream about?" Beast Boy blushed deeply and smiled.

"O-oh, that... w-well, we were, um... married and on our h-honeymoon." He stuttered out quietly. Cyborg's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked and Beast Boy shrugged.

"I told you that she liked me, I may not even need those pills anymore." He said before fishing the bottle out of his pocket and handed it to the metal man.

"You sure, BB?" He asked accepting the bottle.

"No, but Raven is trying to get back to sleep and that means that I better head back to my room." Beast Boy said as he stood up and stretched.

"Night, Cy." he muttered.

"Oh, BB, I have a surprise for you." Cyborg said as a piece of paper printed from his arm, and handed it to him. Beast Boy took it and saw a picture of him and Raven asleep on the couch, the sweet moment made him smile.

"All I can say, BB, is that I hope you have one heck of a date planned out for tomorrow." Cyborg said. Beast Boy never looked up from the picture.

"Thanks, Cy." He finally said as he left the room. Beast Boy managed to fell on his bed right as Raven fell asleep and an extremely different dream began to form.

They were still on a beach but it looked and felt completely different. The sand was grey instead of white, the sunset was gone and was replaced with a blood red sky, and finally the beautiful ocean was frozen over and looked black. He looked around and finally saw Raven standing at the edge of the frozen water.

"What's wrong freak? Ran out of places to be creep out?" A rude voice say. Raven turned her hurt eyes towards an angry Beast Boy. This Beast Boy was smiling evilly as he towered over the empathy.

"Oh, don't tell me that I hurt the little demon's feelings?" Dream Beast Boy said in a baby-like tone. He then laughed and punched Raven in the jaw, causing her to crash unto her back. Raven glared at the tall green monster, she held up her hands and screamed-

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" but nothing happened and Raven suddenly looked scared.

"Oh, poor little demon can't use her powers against us." Dream Beast Boy teased, but Raven was only focused on one word.

"Us?" She repeated and then from the shadows two more Beast Boy's emerged with the same exact evil smile as the first. The real Beast Boy gasped, not realizing how scary he could actually loo.

"Well, boys, what do you think?"

"I think this is going to be fun."

"Let's rough her up."

Then the three Beast Boys ran after Raven at full speed, because without her powers, there wasn't much for Raven to do. Raven ran until three more Beast Boy's appeared in front of her.

"Six Beast Boy's, Lust would have a fit." Raven muttered as she jumped up into the air, which caused the Beast Boys from behind her to collide with the ones in front of her. The real Beast Boy smiled at the scene that was happening so far away from him. He always knew that Raven could be smart like that, but he had a sinking feeling and ran over to hopefully stop the dream.

Suddenly, something grabbed Raven and twisted her arms behind her back, causing Raven to scream. The Real Beast Boy also screamed at the pain, and helplessly fell to his knees. Raven looked behind her to see what had grabbed her to see that it was the Beast. The protective Beast that had saved her from Adonis all those years ago, and now it held her prisoner. The dream Beast Boys began to circle around her until one stepped forward.

"Since you love to play games." They all spoke together.

"Let's play a game of passion." When the word 'passion' was spoken, the six Beast Boys changed dramatically. The color basically drained out of them, leaving their hair gray, their skin white and their eyes red. The real Beast Boy instantly recognized this, for it was the same dark side that Trigon had summoned from within Beast Boy. Raven listened to the six demonic boys, hoping that her fears were wrong.

"Aw, look at the scared little thing. What's wrong demon?"

"Afraid of losing your virginity?"

"Or are you afraid of the fact that we are going to take it from you?"

The real Beast Boy saw a petrified look of fear on Raven's face and fought his pain so that he could stand up and resume running towards them.

"HAHAHA! Look at the dumb demon's face!"

"Exactly, she will soon go from a girl who has never been kissed to a hooker of six."

"Ugh! Do we have to kiss her?"

"No, we don't have to kiss her but she will please us."

The real Beast Boy turned into a cheetah to run faster but the scene was still far off. Raven was blushing and was very scared.

"H-how...? Y-you... You c-can't..." She stuttered out. The dream Beast Boy in front of her grabbed her face roughly.

"Why wouldn't we? Your body can easily pleasure six at a time, one for each hole, each hand and one left for your breasts. So tell me, why would we deny ourselves of that?" It asked and forced Raven to glare him in the eyes.

"Beast Boy would never hurt me like this." She spat out. The dream Beast Boy laughed, let go of her face, slapped her roughly, then grabbed the front of her leotard.

"Beast Boy will never love you, would never care about you and would love nothing more then to see you dead." It said before ripping a chunk of her leotard off.

The other Beast Boys were beginning to approach her right as the real Beast Boy ran his cheetah head into Raven's side waking them both up.


	8. Chapter 8

mind reader

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Chapter 8,

Beast Boy heard rushed feet scurry across the floor, out the door and into the hallway. But his door did not open

 _I can't just bother him two nights in a row._

 _Especially with the dream you just had._

 _You don't think it's true do you, Raven. Beast Boy cares about us._

There was a small pause.

 _Raven, Beast Boy cares about us, right?_

 _I don't know anymore._

Another pause.

 _What we are doing reminds me of that scene in The Exorcist where the priest throws himself out the window and he falls down all those stairs._

 _I see what you mean._

Beast Boy quietly got out of bed and cracked his door open slightly and saw Raven standing at the top of the staircase while looking down.

 _We could just fall forward, end it all, and the Titans wouldn't know that it was a suicide._

 _How many times are we going to stand up here and think that?_

 _I have defeated Trigon so I do not have to worry about him gaining other children. I could die and no one would care._

 _Beast Boy would care._

 _I don't know if that's true._

 _We liked him back when he called Robin 'sir' and wore that Doom Patrol mask._

 _I remember that day, you saw his face for the first time and I was created._

 _We don't care, Love._

 _But you should care, I was created because of Beast Boy and now was are a step away from death because of our inability to be loved by Beast Boy._

 _But what if our dream is correct? What if has never cared about us._

 _Even if that is true, is it really worth killing ourselves over?_

 _Knowledge is right. I have trained with the monks of Azarathe to suppress my emotions so I could use my powers. I have always known that being loved was never an option for me. But we can never be loved by another because I am half demon and no one could love a half-demon._

 _You didn't think like that when Malchior was around you._

Raven sighed and sat down which calmed an anxious Beast Boy.

 _Malchior pretended to care and pretended to be interested with what I have to say. He made me feel loved and important, but it was all fake._

 _You Know, Lust, you have been very quiet._

 _Of course, I am._

 _After seeing six Beast Boys we wouldn't expect you to be quiet._

 _There is nothing sexy about rape, Rude._

 _Hard to argue with that._

 _May I ask a question?_

 _What is it Memory?_

 _Is what you felt with Malchior less than, greater than, or equal to the love you felt when you fell asleep with Beast Boy?_

There was a pause, which Beast Boy expected as Raven recalled the different events.

 _I had a stronger sense of love with Beast Boy then I ever did with Malchior._

 _And sleeping with him made the nightmares go away._

 _It did._

 _And when was the last time you had a good dream?_

 _When I was a little girl._

 _And when was the last time you felt a strong love like when your with Beast Boy?_

 _Not since I was a little girl._

 _Exactly, so I wouldn't go running away from this so quickly. For all you know, he feels the same. It's not like you have actually given Beast Boy a chance to care or love us._

There was a pause and Beast Boy quietly closed his door and tiptoed over to his bed.

 _If I regret this then I will allow Rage to attach you._

He heard right before there was a knock at his door. He laid down and pulled the covers over himself.

"Come in." He said rubbing his eyes.

 _Oh, Azar, his chest is showing a little. I didn't realize that he was this in shape._

 _Lust, your distracting me._

"Hi... Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked and he smiled.

"Well, it's the middle of the night and I am in bed while wearing my pajama bottoms." He said in a teasing tone.

"But no, I woke up a minute ago and was trying to get back to sleep. So what's up?" He asked sitting up and letting his blanket fall to his lap, making Raven blush lightly.

 _Lust if you even dare touch yourself or anyone else, I will let Rage kill you now._

 _Oh, you're such a stick in the mud. Even though we aren't wet, it's not like he could smell us getting wet._

 _Actually Beast Boy still has some animal senses while in human form._

 _Knowledge you're a stick in the mud, too!_

Raven grabbed her arm gently and, for the first time since Beast Boy has known Raven, she looked completely vulnerable.

"It's stupid." She finally said quietly.

"I just had a bad dream and wanted to see that you were still..." She trailed off.

 _Still you and not a scary rapist._

"Still ok and not hurt." She finally finished and Beast Boy didn't have to read her mind to know that she was lying right now.

"Come here for a sec." He said, motioning for her to sit down. She hesitated but sat down on the bed. Beast Boy picked up both of her hands and gently held her fingers as he looked into her eyes.

"Now, I may not know everything but I am stupid enough to try anything. I know that we don't always get along because we are so different, but on the same token, we both care deeply for one another because we are the same." He paused to smile at the hypnotized girl in front of him.

 _He's so sweet._ He finally heard.

"There are times when you think that you are alone, but your not because I will always be here for you. I know what it feels like to be alone, so I understand." He said truthfully, and memories of abuse came flooding in, making him frown and look away.

One of Raven's hands released itself from Beast Boy's grip and carefully found it on his cheek. Surprised by this action, he looked at Raven who had a small smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes. Beast Boy placed his now free hand over hers and let his face nuzzle it slightly making Raven's smile grow a little.

"I hate seeing you frown." Raven whispered.

"And I hate seeing you feel so alone." Beast Boy said as his right hand intertwined his fingers with hers and his left hand gave a gentle squeeze to her right hand.

 _Raven, I hate to intervene at such a tender moment, but I think that Beast Boy might care about us more then a friend._

 _Uh, thank you for your opinion, Timid._

Beast Boy could hear Raven's heart and breath quicken a little.

"Rae, I know that your nightmare must have been really bad for you to come to me, but I'm glad that you did." He said knowing how much he must have been blushing. Seeing Beast Boy blush made Raven blush as well and at that moment, it was impossible to frown, even though she was trying.

"Rae?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She never stopped looking in his eyes.

"C-can I do something? B-before I lose my nerve to do so?" He stuttered out nervously as his heart began to race.

Raven slowly nodded and Beast Boy leaned in and kissed Raven on the lips. The kiss wasn't long, only three seconds or so before he pulled away from her. Raven stared at him surprised and her mind was blank.

 _My emotions have never been this quiet before._ She wondered to herself. She looked away for a moment then looked back at Beast Boy.

"Do you mean that?" She found herself asking and Beast Boy nodded.

"I do. I wanted to do that for the longest time." He said calmly.

 _He has wanted to kiss me for a long time? But why? I am so mean to him and I have pushed him away so many times. Add that to the fact that I am a pathetic half-demon, who couldn't even get love from her own mother. And yet... despite everything..._

"I don't understand." she simply told him and Beast Boy gazed at her with gentle eyes.

"You don't understand how special you are to me?" He asked and she nodded. Beast Boy took his hands off hers and slowly wrapped his arms around her and gently placed his forehead against hers.

"You're special to me because you are special. You always protect your friends, even from yourself; You always meditate in the common room when you think your alone but you'll meditate with Star if she asks to join; Your face may be emotionless at times, but your eyes tell me exactly what you're feeling; and your eyes are so beautiful. I can and have been lost in those Amethyst ocean's of yours." He was practically whispering but he knew that Raven was hearing every word he spoke.

"You're beautiful, you're brave, you're strong, you're gentle when you want to be and you're so loving and protective. How on Earth, Azarathe, and the rest of the universe, could you possibly believe that you're not special to me?" He asked and Raven gently bumped her nose against his and smiled.

"I had no idea." She whispered and Beast Boy blushed.

"Well, at least you know now." He said and to his surprise, Raven leaned in to kiss him this time.

Her lips were soft and he was grateful that he had not overstepped his bounds. This kiss was much longer and both Titans were extremely tender. Beast Boy could feel his animalistic sides going crazy and he completely knew why earlier, in Raven's peaceful dream, she pretended to be afraid of his urges. A moment later when his urges were becoming stronger, he understood why Raven had a nightmare with The Beast. He broke the kiss and from the look on Raven's face, he instantly wanted more of her.

"Is something wrong?" Raven asked.

"Sorry, Rae. I normally don't kiss like that. Well to be honest you are my first kiss and all my animals are acting as if it's mating season." He said rubbing the back of his head.

Raven gave a short laugh before going to kiss his lips but quickly kissed his nose instead. Beast By blinked as he fought the urge to pin her down and kiss her. He smiled as he remembered Raven doing this exact thing in her dream earlier.

"Are you teasing me, Rae?" He asked making Raven blush.

"I don't know."

 _Yes you do. Fuck him you slut._

"I always wanted to try that because it looks fun and well, you're my first kiss too." She said and Beast Boy lovingly rubbed his nose against hers.

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first, and I'm glad you're my first. And was pretending to kiss me but kissing my nose just as fun as you thought it would be?" He asked. Raven placed her hands on Beast Boy's face and he leans in to kiss her. Raven kisses his nose again and let's out a small giggle.

"It's more fun then I thought it would be." She finally answered him through her giggle.

Beast Boy watched her as he tried to control the animals within, but was failing. So when Raven leaned in close to Beast Boy, he found himself taking Raven's face in his hands and pulling her into a French kiss. Raven's eyes fluttered and instantly kissed him back as she realized how much she liked this side of Beast Boy. After a moment, Beast Boy's animals were tamed enough for him to regain control and pulled out of the kiss so suddenly that Raven fell forward a little.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Beast Boy said putting his head in his hands.

"My animal instincts mixed with regular teenage hormones makes it hard to remain in control of myself in situation's like this." He explained as the guilt washed over him.

"I understand completely. It's not easy to control your emotions in a situation like this. In fact you probably haven't even looked around your room since I walked in here, have you?" Raven said gently and Beast Boy shook his head.

"Well, look up and look around, Beast Boy." Raven said.

He slowly lowered his hands and cautiously looked around to see that several items were wrapped in raven's dark magic. His comic books were all over the floor, his furniture had been moved a little, his alarm clock had been thrown on a pile of clothes and a smile was growing on Raven's face. Beast Boy stared at her, amazed at how he had not noticed any of this happening.

"How... When did... How did I not..." He stammered to find the right question when Raven kissed him. She pulled away and was surprised at the look Beast Boy was giving her.

He looked at her as if she was the most beautiful, important, and valuable thing in the world. In fact he looked at her as if she was the only thing in the world that could fill up his whole soul with love. Raven blushed and found herself looking away but the look on his face stayed. Beast Boy slowly lifted his hands and gently held her face. She was blushing and trying not to smile but he wanted to soak in every detail of her face in that moment. He gently tucked her hair behind her ear so slowly that it sent shivers through Raven's body. With one hand on her face, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek, and the other hand behind her head, he leaned into another kiss. Raven leaned in slightly making Beast Boy lean back and after several minutes, he found herself laying on top of a very happy Beast Boy. She carefully rolled off and laid beside him as he wrapped a protective arm around her. They laid there in happy silence until they both fell asleep. The dream of Raven and Beast Boy's honeymoon replayed through their minds, but this time, the dream got to run it's course since no one interrupted. Beast Boy was still surprised when the newly married couple began to have sex, but he noticed that what he felt wasn't nearly as strong as what it was earlier. He thought this was odd until he realized that the medicine must have been wearing off.


	9. Chapter 9

mind reader

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Chapter 9,

In the common room, Cyborg had finished making the Titans' breakfasts, and he noticed a lack of bodies in the room.

"Where's Raven?" He asked as he set plates in front of Robin and Starfire.

"I have not seen friend Raven, today. Boyfriend Robin, have you seen friend Raven, today?" Starfire asked and Robin shook his head.

"oddly enough I haven't. Since we are normally the first two to wake up, I thought we could train this morning, but she wasn't in her room or the roof, so I guess she went out." Robin stated in his normal matter-a-fact tone.

"Huh, that's odd. Oh, well, I'll go wake up green beauty, so just start eating." Cyborg said as he left the common room. The metal man smiled as he thought of how his girlfriend was going to visit the tower sometime after lunch. He hated not seeing Bumblebee but they both have jobs to do and that wouldn't change for a long time, but he can wait for her. Cyborg got to Beast Boy's door and walk in.

"Alright, grass stain, I got waffles and-" He stopped when his brain finally registered what was in the room.

Raven and Beast Boy were in bed together. Granted he was under the covers and she was over the covers, but they were still in bed together. They looked a lot like they did when they fell asleep on the couch. Both smiling, both happy, Beast Boy's arm around Raven to hold and protect her, the only real difference was they were laying, not sitting and Raven was on Beast Boy's right instead of left. Cyborg was frozen in place, and not sure of what to do. Raven gently nuzzled her head against Beast Boy and let out a quiet giggle, then Beast Boy smiled and gently tightened his grip around Raven. Cyborg blinked.

 _Raven doesn't giggle and Beast Boy- EW! Beast Boy is turned on._

Cyborg grimaced at his realization and backed out of the room and closed the door.

"Snap out of it, Cy, snap out of it. You were their age once and the situation isn't as bad as it looked. At least it better be, or I may kill Beast Boy. Raven is basically a little sister to me, but she is a smart kid she would never let Beast Boy do anything without her permission. But what if he did take advantage of her, especially with those stupid mind reading pills I gave him. Oh, Fuck, how am I suppose to explain THAT to Raven." Cyborg whispered to himself and let himself panic for a moment longer before knocking loudly on the door.

"Hey, BB! Breakfast is done so are you coming out or am I coming in?" Cyborg said loudly, but probably louder than necessary.

"I'm not decent, give me a sec!" Beast Boy said with obvious panic. Raven walked out of her own room and was wearing her uniform. She glared at Cyborg who was so shocked that she got ready so quickly.

"Must you do that? You could have woken the dead." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"Sorry Raven, just getting BB up. When he is out, then he might as well be dead so yeah, I got to be loud." He explained with the shrug of his shoulders. Raven started to walk away when Cyborg remembered something.

"Hey, Raven where were you earlier?" He asked making her turn around.

"What?" She almost sounded surprised, almost.

"Yeah, Robin wanted to train but you weren't in your room or on the roof. Where were you?" Cyborg said hoping that his little heads up sounded like curiosity.

"Book store then the Café." She simply said before disappearing from sight.

"Hey, Cy! Time for breakfast already huh? Let's go." Beast Boy said as he left his room.

"Hold up." Cyborg said grabbing Beast Boy's shoulder and turning him around.

"Is something wrong, Cy?" The green boy asked.

"Are you and Raven in some sort of sexual relationship?" Cyborg asked wanting to just cut to the chase. Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Cyborg!" He said, shocked.

"BB, I walked in that room and saw you two in bed together." Cyborg stated and Beast Boy blushed but calmed down.

"Oh... That... Well... Raven had a bad dream... So she came to my room and we started talking... we just sort of... fell asleep... nothing sexual, promise." He said which calmed down the metal man in front of him. Cyborg let go of Beast Boy's shoulder and smile.

"Well, that certainly helps. Wait a minute." Cyborg paused and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You said 'nothing sexual' " Cyborg stated and Beast Boy nodded.

"Why did you say 'nothing sexual' instead of 'nothing happened'? Did something happen last night, BB?" Cyborg asked and Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck. All of a sudden he started to laugh.

"Dude, I can neither confirm or deny any statement or anything for that matter." Beast Boy said and with the transformed into a bird and flew away. The breakfast table had it's regular chatter. Robin and Starfire were whispering and chuckling amongst themselves, Beast Boy and Cyborg were talking about videogames, and Raven was reading a book while she ate.

"Ah, well, how 'bout after breakfast we fire up 'Game Central Station' and brake in that new game we bought yesterday at the mall, BB? Maybe this time you can lose without crying your eyes out." Cyborg teased. Beast Boy picked up his plate and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Cy. I don't think I'll have time for video games today." He said and this got the attention of everyone in the room.

"What do you mean by that, BB?" Cyborg asked and Beast Boy simply put his plate in the sink calmly.

"Yeah, I'm spending the day with Raven." He added in a nonchalant tone.

"You are?" Raven asked, looking up from her book. Beast Boy laughed and looked at her.

"Did you forget? I won the bet yesterday. I watched all seven of those scary movies without getting scared so I won. My prize is that you do everything I ask, within reason for one day." Beast Boy said proudly.

"Well, I don't normally go out, perhaps that is out of reason." She said looking down at her book. Beast Boy heard some muffled voices and remembered that he was losing the ability to read Raven's mind.

"Hey Cyborg, do you think that it's out of reason to go outside and spend time with a teammate?" Beast Boy asked directing all eyes to the metal man.

"Well, let's see. Raven may not like to go out, but she doesn't burn easily as far as I know. Spending time with a teammate won't kill her, but that teammate is you so it's 50-50. On the other hand, Raven can handle herself. She can beat off bad guys as well as any of us, so it's probably not out of line." Cyborg said and Beast Boy beamed. Raven closed her book and stood up.

"Fine, where do you want to go?" Raven said sounding annoyed.

"No, no don't get up, I got some things to do before we go, so just relax." Beast Boy said before leaving the ops room. Raven stood there for a moment, contemplating on her situation. Finally she cleared her spot on the table and left without another word.

"Do you thing that friend Beast Boy has arranged for this bet so he could date friend Raven?" Starfire asked and Cyborg shrugged his shoulders

"Possibly. I asked him something about the bet before they started to watch the movies and he saw more then half or so of the ones on that list." Cyborg replied, and Robin rose and eyebrow.

"In other words, he knew that he was probably going to win the bet?" Robin asked.

"I guess, but honestly if he is going to put Raven through this whole ordeal then I hope that he has something special up his sleeve." Cyborg said.

"Does friend Beast Boy even know how to use the romance?" Starfire asked and Robin shrugged.

"I guess we will find out." Cyborg said.


	10. The Big Date- part 1

mind reader

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the most of the poems in this chapter.

Chapter 10,

Raven was on her bed reading when she heard a knock on the door.

"And so it begins." She muttered quietly. She opened her door and was surprised that Beast Boy was not there. Instead, on the floor she found a small note, a black rose with a purple spiral, and a white string that went down the hallway and around the corner. She bent down and picked up the note and rose.

 **Dear Raven,**

 **You are a dark beauty with a splash of color. Please tuck this rose behind your ear and follow the string. Oh, and it's a little chilly out so I recommend bringing your thicker cloak.**

Raven's curiosity wondered what Beast Boy's overall plan as, but that first sentence. 'A dark beauty with a splash of color.' She read it over and over as if it was going to change words before her eyes. Raven placed the flower in her hair and walked along the string. Perhaps she should have changed her clock but she was too curious to care about the cold. She followed the string down the hall, up the stairs and unto the roof.

In the middle of the roof was a little mug with a note on top and Raven wondered how many notes there will be. She picked up the mug and saw the end of the white string and looked around.

 _Still no Beast Boy._

She thought and read the note.

 **Dear Raven,**

 **You warm my heart, so I made something to warm you up. Sit down and drink this mug of unsweet herbal tea-**

Raven sat down and took a sip of tea which scorched her mouth.

 **-because I know how much you love it. Just be careful because it's probably still burning hot, and I wouldn't want you to burn yourself.**

Raven rolled her eyes at the irony and looked out at the city and drank the rest of the tea, carefully so she doesn't burn her tongue again. When she finished off the tea she noticed something on the bottom of the glass.

"Go to the book store?" Raven asked as she read the words out loud. What would be at the book store and how did Beast Boy get these words on the mug.

When Raven arrived at the book store she stood at the entrance and looked around for some kind of note or string.

"Hello, Madame, can you please follow me?" And employee said. She wore the usual uniform and her brown hair was in a ponytail. Raven shrugged and followed the girl to the back of the store where the lounge chairs were. The saleswoman motioned her to the usually empty room and then left.

Raven looked around, annoyed with not seeing Beast Boy or any other clues. She circled the room once, looking at the shelves for anything unusual, and was about to leave when she saw a book propped up in one of the chairs. She walked over and up the book which had decorative green string all around it.

The green string formed vines, roses, and leaves and then she noticed that it was weaved throughout the book. She opened it to the first bookmarked page and found a note, so she picked it up and read it.

 **Dear Raven,**

 **For this little trip I have used green string because I want to show you how much I feel for you. Throughout this book I bought, and yes I did buy it so please don't leave it behind, there are several poems that remind me of how I feel when I see you. Please sit down and read the poems. P.S. The receipt is in the back and is the final marked page.**

Raven wondered if she should continue down this road and if walking away was a possibility. But memories of last night and her sweet dreams made her smile and so she sat down comfortably and began to read the poems. Most were short but she didn't mind as she followed the makeshift floral designs intertwined in the pages.

 _*If kisses were raindrops, I'd send you showers._

 _If hugs were second, I'd send you hours._

 _If smiles were water, I'd send you the sea._

 _If love was a person, I'd send you me._

 _I promise... I'll never stop loving you, no way!_

 _The only reason I may not one day,_

 _Is not cheating or going astray,_

 _But by passing away._

 _*I love you for giving your heart to me, and trusting me with your pride,_

 _I love you for wanting me, and needing me by your side,_

 _I love you for your emotions, I never knew I had,_

 _I love you for making me smile, whenever I feel sad,_

 _I love you for your thoughts of me, where I'm always on your mind,_

 _I love you for finding that part of me, that I never thought I'd find,_

 _I love you for the way you are, and for how you make me feel,_

 _But most of all I LOVE YOU, 'cuz I know you're mine for real._

 _*If I could have just one wish,_

 _I would wish to wake up every day,_

 _To the sound of your breath on my neck,_

 _The warmth of your lips on my cheek,_

 _The touch of your fingers on my skin,_

 _And the feel of your heart beating with mine..._

 _Knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you..._

 _The passion of your eyes,_

 _The purity of your soul,_

 _The deep connect within,_

 _The wanting of that role can't stay far from you my love,_

 _Because you are now a part of me,_

 _You are a part of my destiny._

 _I love you!_

 _*I will hold you by your waist,_

 _while your lips I taste,_

 _I will run my fingers through your hair,_

 _and let you hug me as if I were a teddy bear._

 _*We are not Romeo and Juliet,_

 _But it seems that it's been years that we've met,_

 _When your eyes looked into mine,_

 _I know I'll be mighty fine._

 _When our lips met and locked,_

 _It's as if we've stopped the clock,_

 _Everything was in slow motion,_

 _As we share this lovely passion._

 _You and I are meant to be,_

 _Young and lost, so care free,_

 _Lost in this endless obsession,_

 _Just you and I in unison._

 _*His mind is filled with beautiful things,_

 _Past revelations and future sins._

 _He takes me to places, that I've never been,_

 _To the edge of light, where darkness begins._

 _*I'd stand in the shadows of your heart and tell you I'm not afraid of your dark._

 _*It's crazy you know,_

 _How much I didn't expect to fall,_

 _And the impact of the bottom,_

 _Has hit me harder then I ever knew it could._

 _There was nothing I could do,_

 _Nothing to hold onto,_

 _I could just sailed in deeper and deeper,_

 _Until I finally hit the ground,_

 _And then could only smile,_

 _As much as I didn't expect it._

 _I'm glad I fell for you._

 _*She is fire, he is ice._

 _One glimpse of her, ignites his stone cold eyes._

 _The heat of her body, melts the frozen parts of his heart._

 _He walks through flames, just to feel her warmth._

 _*How do I love thee? Let me count the ways._

 _I love thee to the depth and breadth and height_

 _My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight_

 _For the ends of Being and ideal Grace._

 _I love thee to the level of everyday's_

 _Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light._

 _I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;_

 _I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise._

 _I love thee with the passion put to use_

 _In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith._

 _I love thee with a love I seemed to lose_

 _With my lost saint,- I love thee with the breath,_

 _Smiles, tears, of all my life!- and, if God choose,_

 _I shall but love thee better after death._

Raven then found the receipt and felt a small smile on her lips She picked up the small receipt and noticed small blue dots. She flipped it over and saw the words: Go to the café, written on it.

"How many spots are there?" She wondered out loud, but she could help but appreciate the amount of time Beast Boy had spent on this little game. Book in hand and flower in hair she walked to her favorite café and sat down at her usual booth. And looked around.

For someone who insisted to spend time with her, Beast Boy has been very absent, which is unlike him. A waitress walked over to Raven and placed down an odd looking coaster and a cup of coffee.

"I didn't order anything." Raven said and the waitress nodded.

"I know, but some weird green dude showed up earlier and told us to make your usual when you got here, he also insisted that we use that bracelet instead of a real coaster." She said before walking away. Raven was going to follow her and inquire further when someone stepped up in front of the mic in the corner of the room.

"Hello, everyone, I am the owner of the café, and I know that it's not open mic night, but we have a special request. Earlier a gentleman asked me to read off this poem to a very special girl. The poem is entitled 'The Changeling and his Dark Empress' by BB, Garfield." The man paused to unfold the paper, but Raven still couldn't help but feel her heart racing. BB is what Cyborg calls Beast Boy, and his real name is Garfield so there was no doubt in her mind that this poem belonged to Beast Boy. And if she still had any doubts, when she took a drink of her coffee, the name read 'The Dark Empress"

She smiled as she picked up the bracelet and saw another not wrapped around it.

 **Dear Raven,**

 **I know you love this place so I figured you could have some 'fun' here. Drink up and enjoy the show, because it's getting close to lunch time. Meet me for lunch at the pizzeria. Yes, Me. You didn't think I would honestly not show up and spend time with you, did you? Anyways, I hope you don't mind the bracelet, the gems reminded me of your chakra.**

Raven slipped on the black bracelet with red diamond-shaped gems as the man on stage began to read the poem.

Emotions can be dangerous,

Especially for the Changeling and his Dark Empress,

The Dark Empress fears her powers,

As the Changeling fears his inner animal,

The Changeling works hard,

To get the Empress to open up,

The problem is that when the Empress opens up,

The changeling must control the inner animal,

For passion is what they crave,

The animals want you, every last inch of you,

They want your eyes, lips and body,

And the Changeling fights to control them,

For if he doesn't, the animals may harm the Empress,

The Empress fills his heart with love,

And if the animals harm her, he will never have that love again.

On some level,

The Changeling feels that the Empress understands this,

For the Empress, hides her emotions and urges,

The same as, if not better than, the Changeling,

But the Changeling accepts the Empress,

For all of her powers and hidden emotion,

Because despite the things she said or even does,

The changeling knows that it's because of her heart,

And how she cares for others.

She may see herself as emotionless, but she's not,

She may see herself as evil, but she is far from it,

She may see herself as a demon, but she is an angel,

The Changeling only hopes that,

If the Empress knows that he accepts her, then

Maybe the Empress can accept his animals,

The animals have been starved for years on end,

Several don't wait for eighteen years of age,

The Changeling doesn't want to scare the Empress,

She is everything to him.

He loves her emotional eyes,

her rare smile,

her cautious hands,

The sway of her hips when she walked,

The way she drinks her tea,

The way she meditates in the afternoon sun,

The way she reads and the concentration she has,

The way she cares for her friends,

And how hard she fights to stop the end of the world,

But most of all he loves the way she looks at him.

How she groans when he makes a joke,

But still avoids smiling at him when he loses a game,

The Changeling wants to uncover the Empress's secrets,

And wants the Empress to uncover his,

So no secrets are between the two.

The Empress and the Changeling, as different as fire and Ice,

But together make water,

And with it a pool of love for them to share,

Because Dear Empress, the Changeling has fallen for you.

The owner folded the paper back up and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thank you for your patience, I assure you that it was greatly appreciated." He said as he proceeded to walk off the stage and again, Raven found herself smiling. Granted it was not the best poem that she had read or heard, but it was better than anything she thought Beast Boy would or could ever write. She was happy that Beast Boy accepted her powers and so she will gladly accept his animals. Especially since when his animalistic side took over, she got pulled into an amazing French kiss.

Raven was really getting excited, so she polished off the rest of her coffee and practically sprinted to the pizzeria. Raven looked around frantically looking for Beast Boy, but when she didn't see him, she sat down feeling defeated. A waiter came out with two pieces of pizza, one with pepperoni and one tofu.

"Thanks, but I don't know if he is showing up." She said in her usual monotone voice. The waiter didn't say anything, he just smiled and handed her a note before walking away. Raven twirled the note in her fingers, not wanting to read it.

 _Why should she read his excuse for not showing up?_ Raven placed the note on the table and stared at it.

 _If he is going to put me through this whole ordeal, then the least he could do is to show up when he says that he will._

The note was taunting her and she started to reach for it but quickly changed her mind.

 _Who does Beast Boy think he is doing this to me? First making that bet with me, then kissing me, then having me sleep in his bed, then putting me on this stupid quest, then standing me up? What a jerk._

She looked at the note again.

 _What if it says that he had to go fight crime?_

She reached over and pulled it close to her.

 _Wait, Robin would have called me if that were the case._

She immediately looked at the note and crossed her hands over her chest.

 _Beast Boy sure had some nerve doing this to me. I mean, Beast Boy is... Beast Boy..._

Raven let her shoulders drop and let out a sigh.

 _Beast Boy cares about me and he may even love me and would never hurt me on purpose._

And with that she picked up the note and read it.

 **Dear Raven,**

 **I know what you're thinking and no I did not abandon you. I would never abandon you. But hey, what kind of Changeling would I be, if I wasn't the little jokester that you know and hopefully love. So with that being said, the only thing left to say is 'Got Cha'.**

Raven blinked reading that and almost screamed when a pair of hands appeared from behind her and held her hands.

"Another minute and I would have just walked over." A familiar voice said. She leaned back on the chest of her green teammate and looked up at him.

"That wasn't funny." She simply said and Beast Boy laughed.

"Possibly not, but I thought that it was funny when you tried not to read the card." He said looking down at her and placing a small kiss on her red chakra. Raven blushed as she watched the green boy sit in front of her.

"What are you doing?" She asked and Beast Boy smiled.

"Just sitting down to eat a piece of tofu pizza, what are you doing?" He asked with a smile, and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Beast Boy, what are you hoping to accomplish with all of this?" Raven asked eyeing him.

"Well, hopefully I will get you to see me in a different light so we... um... Yeah..." He said with a small blush on his cheeks. Raven blinked.

"So is this suppose to be our first date?" Raven asked and watched as Beast Boy suddenly became very tense and nervous. He looked down at his pizza and played with his fingers as he tried to find the right words.

Raven couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the poor creature. She let herself enjoy this cute moment for a minute longer before she decided to help him out. She picked up her slice of pizza and without looking at him, she said.

"If you ask me, I'd say that was are dating. I don't normally kiss guys in the middle of the night you know." Then she took a bite.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked in shock, and Raven nodded. Beast Boy smiles and started to eat his pizza.

"But, I am curious. Is this the last stop or is there other places to go?" Raven asked.

"There are other places to go." He said with a playful grin. And Raven glanced up at him.

"I don't suppose that your going to tell me where we are going?" Raven asked and Beast Boy shook his head.

"Well, can you at least tell me how many more places there are?" She asked and Beast Boy thought about this.

"There are three more places before we go back to the tower." He said and Raven gave him a small smile.

I can't believe that you are putting this much effort just to make a demon happy." She said Beast Boy leaned forward and held her hand.

"Like I said in the poem. You are my angel." He said and Raven's heart fluttered.

"Well, I think that you should know that I don't think you are scary. I don't fear your animals or your animalistic side. In fact, I may even provoke them at times." She added that last sentence with a mischievous smile and Beast Boy had an odd sense of pride that washed over him.

"Beast Boy I will gladly accept you, since you accept me." She finished looking down as she ate. Beast Boy's hand gently tightened around hers and she looked up into his perfect emerald eyes.

There it was again, that look of such love that she had seen just last night. She has waited for a moment like this for years and yet, now that it's here, she couldn't help but feel nervous and happily embarrassed .

"I'll always accept you, my Dark Empress, always." He said, and Raven allowed a small smile.

"Well, regardless, did you really need to play this whole game?" She asked.

"What, you didn't like it?" He asked.

"No, it's not that. I just think that all of this is unnecessary. Especially for one date." She said finishing her pizza.

"Yes, but it is our first date." He said with a smile and Raven shook her head at his silly charisma.

"Still, you didn't have to do all this." She said and Beast Boy shrugged, as he finished his slice of pizza.

"Well, I wanted to give you a special first date. Because not only is this our first date as a couple, but it's your first date, period." Beast Boy paused when he saw Raven get embarrassed.

"And you're very special to me." Raven gave a quick smile, which made Beast Boy smile.

"Besides it's not too late to cancel the horse-drawn carriage." He said calmly. Raven almost laughed.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." She said and Beast Boy's grin widened.

"No, what's funny is that you think I'm joking." He said pointed behind her. Raven rolled her eyes at the silly boy trying to trick her, so he could laugh at his own joke.

"Beast Boy put your hand down." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, because the look on your face when you realize that I am telling the truth, will just be priceless." He stated and Raven noticed that his finger was moving slowly, but quickly dismissed it.

"Beast Boy that's not funny." She stated with clear annoyance, but he didn't say anything. Then Raven heard the sound of hoofs trotting and confusion rested on her face. She looked under the table to see that Beast Boy's feet were still human. She heard him laugh.

"Sorry Rae, I am either human or animal. I can't transform part of my body just to trick you." He said. Raven looked at Beast Boy and noticed, out of the corner of her eye, something that looked odd. She gave a small sigh of defeat before turning to her left and actually seeing a horse-drawn carriage.

There were two horses, one black and one white, and the carriage was beautifully gothic. It was a Victorian-styled carriage, but she felt like Tim Burton or one of his many characters would pop out and shake her hand. It was black, at least mostly black, for it had hints of dark purple. The purple was so dark that it would have been impossible to detect at night. The wheels, the trimming, the door, the driver's cushion and the ropes were all purple and it just took her breath away.

"I knew that look would be priceless." Beast Boy said now standing beside her and held out his hand.

"Shall we go malady?" He asked gently. She took his hand and the driver opened the door. Raven walked up the carriage with Beast Boy and just waited for him to gloat or tease her for not believing in him. She was still waiting for ridicule when she sat inside the carriage on the incredibly soft purple cushions. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and this made her look into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"You're quite and I think I know why." He said with a smile.

"Calm down. I'm not going to ruin this day by upsetting you." He said getting very close to Raven's face.

"Well, that's a relief." Raven said quietly. Beast Boy leaned in and Raven suddenly felt a wave of panic wash over her, so when she felt his hot breath on her face, she pulled him into a tight hug.

Beast Boy laughed and gently stroked Raven's back which sent shivers down her spine. Raven had no idea that her back was so sensitive and she hadn't even noticed her arching against Beast Boy. Beast Boy gave an almost evil grin as he stroked again, causing Raven to arch more and even shake a little.

"Oh come on Rae. Are you telling me that I can't even kiss my girlfriend on our first date?" Beast Boy asked. Raven pulled away from him and looked at his face curiously.

"I'm... I'm not saying that... I'm just not use to... Well, all this." She said hesitantly pulling her hands away from him.

"Well, I can understand that. It's like I talked about in the poem I wrote. I want to get close to you, but when you do open up, I have to control my inner animals so they don't take over. Slow can be good for us." Beast Boy said understandingly. Raven blushed and gave a sheepish smile.

"Slow is good... of course... you... y-you don't always have to, um... control your animals... all the time, that is..." Raven muttered as she avoided Beast Boy's gaze. Beast Boy gently grabbed Raven's chin and made her look at him.

"Really?" He asked with a seductive tone. Raven gazed into his emerald eyes and slowly nodded.

"So, you like it when I am a bit forceful?" Beast Boy said quietly and watched as Raven's breath quickened and a deep red blush crossed her cheeks.

"Huh, I didn't know that you liked it that much." Beast Boy smirked as he ran his thumb across her lips. Raven looked a little embarrassed and completely submissive right there in Beast Boy's hand. He was sure that if he were to let go in that moment then she would have fallen helplessly on him. Beast Boy decided to act on impulse and pulled Raven into a slightly forceful kiss. He watched Raven's eyes flutter close before he in turn closed his.


	11. The Big Date- part 2

mind reader

disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or any products in this chapter.

Chapter 11,

The horse-drawn carriage stopped at an art Museum which surprised Raven.

"Beast Boy I thought you hated museums." She said staring at the green boy beside her.

"You never asked. Besides, just because you have never seen me at a museum doesn't mean I have never been to one." He said with a shrug and Raven eyed him. Beast Boy sighed.

"I actually love museums, but normally I only go when I'm feeling homesick. My parents use to bring me to museums because they loved them so much." He said and Raven blinked at him. Beast Boy doesn't normally talk about his parents because it brought up bad memories of his harsh past. Raven gently grabbed Beast Boy's hand and squeezed it, making him look at her. She smiled which made Beast Boy's heart skip a beat.

"So now that your here, I can assume that the notes and strings have come to an end?" Raven asked playfully. Beast Boy rose an eyebrow as he guided them both inside.

"What's was wrong with the notes and the string? I thought it was clever." He asked and gave a small smile.

"No, they were nice, and kind of pretty, but it was a lot of work, so I would think that I don't need to follow a string now that you're here." She explained and he smiled.

"You know, you would think that, but old habits die hard." He said once they were in the museum. He pointed down and Raven saw a black string taped to the ground. She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

They walked slowly so they could see the colorful art on the walls. When they got to the end on the hallway, Raven saw a roped off doorway that had a curtain to block the art from prying eyes. She turned to leave when she felt a strong, warm hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going" Beast Boy asked making Raven turn towards him.

"Uh, to the enterance... because we're out of string." She said confused.

"Out of string, huh? Well tell me, Raven. Where is the end of the string?" Beast Boy asked with a sly grin on his face. Raven looked down and saw that the black string went under the curtain. She watched Beast Boy remove the rope and pull back the curtain to a room-shaped abyss.

"Beast Boy, I don't-"

"Come on Rae, don't you trust me?" Beast Boy asked, not caring that he interrupted her. He held out his hand and Raven took it cautiously and the two titans entered the dark room. Raven couldn't see anything and was glad that Beast Boy was there because he could probably see in the dark. Raven felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop in place.

"Now, hold still, ok? I'll turn on some lights." She heard Beast Boy say before his hands left her. She heard him walking away and some things cluttering together before light blue Christmas light glowed in front of her. She blinked a few times and took a step back, hitting something warm. Beast Boy laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at the wall." He whispered in her ear, and Raven obeyed. She saw several news paper clippings and pictures from formal events the mayor required the Titans to go to.

"This is how the world sees us." Beast Boy whispered, then turning both of them to a different wall that had red Christmas lights. This wall had several pictures that Starfire took when she figured out how to work a camera. Raven did not like this wall because it had several pictures of Raven and Beast Boy in the middle of arguments.

"This is how the Titans see us." He whispered before turning again. This wall had green Christmas lights, and all of these were pictures of Beast Boy. Pictures of him laughing, eating, sleeping, playing video games and even cooking tofu.

"This is how you probably see me." He said and Raven smiled. The next wall had dark blue lights and had several pictures of Raven.

She had no idea there were this many pictures of her in the whole world, much less in that room. Pictures of her reading in the common room, the table, the park; Her drinking tea in the kitchen, the T-car, the garage; her meditating in front of the window, on the roof, on the beach; Training in the obstacle course, sparing with Starfire, exercising her powers; But what surprised Raven the most was that there were pictures of her smiling. Raven didn't allow herself to smile often especially when others were around but, even years of training with the monks of Azarth, she still smiled briefly on some occasions. And it looks like all of these moments were captured on camera.

"This is how I see you Raven." Beast Boy said and sighed happily. Raven gave a small smile and realized just how much she has actually smiled today. She smiled a lot as a kid so maybe not her whole life.

"What now, Beast Boy?" You're out of walls." Raven said in a playful tone.

"True, but I have a small display in the middle of the room. I made you circle around it. Aren't I clever?" Beast boy said proudly and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're so odd." She muttered.

"Thanks" He whispered before kissing her cheek. Raven turned around to face him and she saw the glass display case which was covered in purple lights. Inside the case was a beautiful oil painting of Beast Boy and Raven in each other's arms, sleeping. She stared at the painting, or more specifically, Beast Boy's protectively loving face. Even in his sleep he cared about Raven's wellbeing and Raven turned to Beast Boy and kissed him. They stood there kissing for a minute before Beast Boy pulled away and gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'm glad you like the painting, and you don't have to worry about carrying it around. Once we leave, it will be boxed up and sent to the tower." He said, and Raven gave another small smile.

"If you want I can have the book sent to the tower as well." He added with a small twinge of pain in his voice. Raven pulled away from him, forgetting that the poetry book was still in her hands.

"Sorry and ok." She said quietly, embarrassed for hurting him.

"It's alright, don't think anything of it." Beast Boy said. He carefully too the book from her and placed it on top of the display case. Then he pulled out an index card and a pen from his pocket, wrote on the index card, then placed it on top of the book.

Back in the carriage Raven made a small mental list of gifts that Beast Boy has given her today: A rose, a cup of tea, a poetry book, a cup of coffee, a personal poem, a bracelet, a piece of pizza, a ride in a horse-drawn carriage, a portrait and he still has two more places left. Raven was being treated like a princess, but she hoped that he wanted to do all of this instead of feeling obligated to do so. Raven was, and still is, a simple girl and didn't actually need this kind of treatment in order to care about Beast Boy. Heck, she loved him for several years now, so all of these gifts were very unnecessary but deeply appreciated.

The carriage stopped at the park. It was Raven's favorite park because it was usually quiet and it had a large pond and was especially beautiful at this time of say. It was about an hour before sunset but the sky was a bit darker then it's typical light blue. Raven and Beast Boy started to walk down the path, and Raven was enjoying herself until she noticed that something was missing.

"So where is your string?" She asked Beast Boy who smiled.

"What string?" He asked and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Really? White string at the tower, green sting at the book store, and black string at the museum. Do you really expect me to believe that there won't be any strings here at the park?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. Beast Boy shrugged.

"There wasn't any string at your coffee shop or the pizzeria." Beast Boy stated and this was true. He had notes at both locations, but not string. Beast Boy gently held her hand and suddenly all thoughts about notes and strings were gone. She was just happy to be here with Beast Boy who cared about her so much that he planned out this whole date.

Raven hesitantly moved Beast Boy's arms around her shoulder and gently laid her head against him. She loved being in Beast Boy's arms because she just felt so safe and loved. And she let this simple act fill her whole body with love, that is until something hit her in the face.

"Sorry, I should have stopped sooner but you just looked so pretty that I just got lost for a minute there." Beast Boy said apologetically. Raven saw that she got hit by a little note that hung from a tree on a yellow string.

"Um, go ahead and read it out loud." Beast Boy said with a nervous smile before letting go of her.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is a word and a song from the movie Mary Poppins. What is the last song to be sung in this movie?" Raven paused to think of the answer.

"It's been a while since I have seen that one, but I think the answer is 'Let's go fly a kite' " Raven said then turning to the green boy who was now holding a purple kite with a black raven on it.

"No." She said and Beast Boy frowned.

"Oh come on." He whined.

"No." She repeated.

"Rae, you have never flown a kite before." He explained and Raven crossed her arms.

"No, flying a kite is silly and childish." She said.

"How would you know if you've never flew one before?" Beast Boy asked and Raven rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Beast Boy, I can actually fly in the air, with or without wind, I don't need to fly a kite." She said starting to get annoyed.

"Come on Rae, you have to." Beast Boy said and raven glared at him.

"Oh, yeah? And why do I HAVE to fly a kite?" She spat out and Beast Boy sighed.

"Because I won the bet and you have to everything I say within reason." He said in a defeated tone. He really didn't want to pull that card today but it was silly for Raven to fight him on this.

Raven blinked at Beast Boy because she had been having such a good time that she had actually forgotten how Beast Boy had gotten this date to begin with. She knew that he was right but she wasn't about to let him win that easily.

"Well, you can forget about kite flying, alright? Let's just skip over it and go to the last place on your agenda." Raven said but Beast Boy didn't move.

"So you're saying that kite flying is too unreasonable?" He asked and Raven nodded.

"Well then, It's a good thing that you're not the one judging the reasonability of it." He said pulled out his communicator. Cyborg appeared on the tiny screen panting and coated with sweat.

"Whoa, dude what happened to you?" Beast Boy asked with concern, surely the Titans wouldn't fight crime without him and Raven.

"Calm down, BB. I was just in the middle of..." His voice trailed off as he glanced to his right.

"Nothing." He finished.

"Nothing?!" Beast Boy heard Bumblebee shout then watched Cyborg dodge a flying shoe.

"Make it quick, BB" Cyborg said with annoyance.

"I will... Ok, since your the judge of me crossing the line or not, then you're the only one to answer this question. Is it crossing the line to make Raven fly a kite?" Beast Boy asked pulling Raven beside him so Cyborg could see her too.

"Really? Seriously?" Cyborg asked before sighing.

"Just fly the kite, Raven. It's not going to kill you and you have never done it before. I don't know how you plan on getting it up in the air though, because it's not that windy out. Is that all you needed." Cyborg asked. Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other before turning back to the metal man.

"That's all we needed Cyborg." They said together, causing both to have a look of confusion and looking at each other again.

"Uh, ok, well see you later, then." Cyborg said before hanging up. Raven and Beast Boy just kind stood still for a moment. Staring at each other, communicator still in Beast Boy's outstretched arm, and hand still around Raven's waist from when he pulled her close to him. Beast Boy was the first to snap out of the trance. He pulled away from her and gave a warm smile, despite the blush on his face.

"Uh, yeah... Well... um... Jinx you owe me a soda..." He finally said rubbing the back of his neck. Raven let her mouth curve into a smile.

"So how is this suppose to work? If cyborg is right then there isn't enough wind to do this kite flying thing." She said calmly.

"Well, if we were going to fly it traditionally then there isn't enough wind, but I am going to show you a different approach." He said.

"A different approach?" Raven asked and Beast Boy held the kite in his hands again.

"Of course, my Dark Empress. Someone as special as you should have a special way of doing things. Can you hold this for a minute?" He asked and Raven found herself taking the delicate diamond in her hands. Beast Boy grabbed the small plastic handle and walking backwards slowly so he could keep his eyes locked on the girl of his dreams.

"Ok, now carefully place the kite on the ground, colorful side down." Beast Boy instructed and Raven did as she was told. At this point Raven felt like she was the trained animal and Beast Boy was the hypnotic empathy, but honestly she didn't care. She was on a date with the boy of her dreams, and nightmares and she never felt so loved.

She watched as Beast Boy turned into a bald eagle, the handle in his feet, and he flew up into the air. Once high enough in the air, Beast Boy flew around dragging the kite behind him. She watched him fly in circles, and loops, and spin, which reminded Raven of a dancer with a ribbon wand. It was actually a pretty performance on Beast Boy's part, even if at times it seemed as if he and the kite was the cat. Then Beast Boy slowly glided back to the ground and transformed back into his normal, goofy self.

"See, that was different, fun and not childish. So, come on Rae." He said handing her the plastic handle with a grin. Raven sighed loudly and took it from him.

"Fine, and then it's to the next location?" She asked eyeing him. Beast Boy nodded.

"Sure, after you fly the kite we can move one to the last place." Beast Boy said still fixed on her eyes. Raven lifted herself on the ground and she watched the kite flutter around like an excited child. She pulled on the string which only pulled it closer to her instead of in the air with her. Raven tugged on it again and again, getting frustrated at the silly kite, so almost lost it when she heard someone laughing under her. She glared down at Beast Boy who smiled innocently. Raven jerked the wretched string in several directions but it hardly moved at all.

"This is just a stupid child's toy." She muttered to herself.

 _Then perhaps you should stop acting like an adult and act like a kid._

Knowledge said in her usual calm tone. Raven stood completely still in the air, which at first frightened Beast Boy because he couldn't read her mind anymore, and didn't know what was going on.

Raven thought back to when she still lived with her mother and was a happy child. How would that Raven play with a kite? Raven opened her eyes and looked down at the infernal toy.

She gripped the small handle with both hands and held her arms out. Beast Boy stared at her in confusion but didn't say anything. Then Raven slowly went around in a circle which caused the kite to gain a little bit of height. Raven kept going in a circle, going faster and faster until soon she was spinning.

Beast Boy smiled at her for she was finally relaxing and having a good time, heck, she was practically a kid again. Raven smiled as she slowed her spinning and lowered herself back to the earth. Beast Boy gazed at her lovingly which made Raven blush and look away.

Beast Boy walked over and placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist. Then he carefully pulled Raven into a sweet kiss. When they pulled apart, Beast Boy took a mental picture of how beautiful Raven looked at that moment. Raven's hood was down and the light of the sunset danced on her blushing cheeks as a small smile graced her lips.

No, Raven wasn't beautiful, she was gorgeous. And Beast Boy just felt lucky to see her like this, even more so since she was with him on their first date as boyfriend and girlfriend. In fact he was the luckiest guy in the universe because of the simple fact that she loves him back.

The two Titans walked hand-in-hand back to the carriage.

"I don't suppose that you're going to tell me where this last place is?" Raven asked as she stepped back into the beautiful carriage.

"Just some place quiet and private, but I would like it to be special so I got these." He said as the driver handed Beast Boy a box which he gave to Raven.

Beast Boy, you're spoiling me." Raven said accepting the box and placing it on her lap.

"What's in the box?! WHAT'S in the BOX?! WHAT'S IN THE BOOOX?!" Beast Boy shouted, obviously quoting something Raven hasn't seen. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Sorry, it's from a movie about the seven deadly sins, we should watch it sometime." Beast Boy said apologetically.

"Anyways there are three dresses in the box. I haven't seen them, but I know what the colors are." He finally answered and Raven rose an eyebrow at him.

"Dresses?" She asked and Beast Boy nodded.

"Like I said I want this next place to be really special. I have a tux waiting for me there so I will get changed and ready once I fly over." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

" 'fly over' so you're not riding with me?" She asked and he just shrugged.

"Well, I can't be in there when you change clothes. In fact that's the main reason why I chose the horse-drawn carriage. It's slower than most limo's, plus there are curtains for the windows, and you can stand up more while it's moving, you know without hitting your head as much." He said pointing to his own head.

"You sure put a lot of thought into this date." She said, blushing for the millionth time that day.

"Of course, I did, Raven.. Anything for you." He paused to smile at her.

"Ok, well, Michel will drive you around long enough for you to pick a dress and put it on. When you're done just gently knock on that wall in front of you and he will take you to me, ok?" Beast Boy said without his grin faltering.

"I understand, Beast Boy." She said and Beast Boy gave a low chuckle.

"Please, Rae, call me Garfield." He said before kissing her small nose.

"See you later, alligator." He said before closing the door and flying off. Raven watched him fly off, but the carriage started to move and turned around so she couldn't see him anymore. Raven sighed before opening the box which held a blue dress, a purple dress, and a black dress.

The sky was dark by the time she had selected and put on a dress. She knocked on the wall as Beast Boy instructed and pulled back the curtain to watch the scenery change. She watched the usual high-speed, bright-light night life of Jump City change into the quiet spacious outskirts of their beautiful city.

"Beast Boy wasn't kidding when he said we were going somewhere quiet and private." She mumbled to herself. The carriage stopped in an unfamiliar location and she hesitated to get out and looked down embarrassed by her fear. Then she saw something dangling at the end of the purple curtain. It was a note so Raven picked it up and read it.

 **Come on Rae, don't you trust me?**

It said and Raven smiled. She did trust Beast Boy and she knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. Raven proudly stepped out of the horse-drawn carriage in her new black floor-length gown. The spaghetti straps felt a bit annoying and didn't offer much protection from the cold night.

It was then that Raven the candles. They formed a line that went straight into a hedge maze. She watched the candlelight flicker gently as the soft breeze flew by. Raven walked beside candles, for even though she could have flown up and followed the light. She walked through the maze and admired Beast Boy's work.

 _He really must love me to do all this._

 _What? Was that 'loves' or 'cares' because there is a big difference._

 _Do you think that Beast Boy could really love us?_

Raven turned one of the many corners and found herself in the center of the maze. The candle lead straight to a table and circled around it. The table had a classic white table cloth, red plates and napkins, and of course silver silverware. She stood there, frozen in place with her right hand glued to her chest as if she had just gasped.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders and a small, deep chuckle behind her. She allowed the warm, gentle hands to push- no not push, guide her closer to the table.

"You know it's almost funny." The voice whispered in her ear.

"For one with all the Knowledge in the world within that beautiful mind of yours, that you of all people would be speechless. And not only that, but a silly dope like me, was the one who took your breath away." He continued to let his hot breath fall on her ear, which made her eyes and heart flutter.

Raven hadn't even noticed that she had been seated down in a chair until he had pushed the chair closer to the table. Then the romantic creature stepped into view. Seeing Beast Boy standing there, in a traditional tux, a big grin and caring eyes, nearly brought tears to Raven's eyes. She gave a small smile as she felt her cheeks heat up. Beast Boy sighed blissfully as he sat down across from her.

"I was hoping that you would pick the black one. You look so beautiful in black." He said staring at her and leaning on his hands.

"Thank you." She whispered and Beast Boy chuckled again. At that moment a man wearing a waiter's uniform came out with two bowls of salads, placed them in front of the young couple and walked away. Raven gave a small smirk.

"So a five-star restaurant experience without the five-star restaurant?" Raven asked picking up a fork. Beast Boy laughed.

"I guess you could say that, but I know that crowded places aren't your favorite thing in the world, but I still wanted to treat you well. I though this would be perfect." He said gesturing around them. Raven smiled at Beast Boy as the waiter came back with a pitcher of water and a tray of salad dressing. He set both down, giving them a smile before disappearing again. Beast Boy grabbed the water pitcher and filled both glasses.

"You know, Beast Boy I keep wondering how you knew that I was going to go through with all of this?" She asked with a curious look. Beast Boy smiled.

"Well, That's why I went with the bet. I wanted to ask you out for a while now, but I was always scared that you would say no. I figured that making a bet would make you a bit more cooperative." He explained and Raven nodded.

"That makes sense." She said before picking up a Raspberry vinaigrette and lightly poured it onto her salad.

"What would you have done it I had just asked you out?" Beast Boy asked and Raven felt a wave of fear crash unto her.

"I have often thought about you asking me out." Raven admitted, then she gave a small smile.

"I imagined you standing there with your traditional goofy grim and big round eyes, and just looking so adorable. I have always said yes and then you would jump in the air with a 'yes' then immediately you would clear your throat and say 'sweet' and calmly walk away. Of course when I wasn't looking you ran around making a fool of yourself." She finished and Beast Boy laughed.

"That sounds really close to what I would have done." He said which made Raven's smile widen a little. A gentle silence fell between the two love birds as they ate their salads, allowing them to hear a band that wasn't playing earlier. It was only after two plates of spaghetti, that Raven decided to break the silence.

"You know, I bet that when you called Cyborg earlier, he was in the middle of something private." She said with a smirk. This comment earned a confused look from her Changeling.

"What do you mean by that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, he was panting and drenched with sweat and when he said that he was in the middle of 'nothing' Bumblebee got made at him. This tells me that Cyborg was in the middle of something not so innocent with Bumblebee." Raven said with suggestive eyes. Beast Boy blinked and opened his mouth.

"Wait... so... you think... that Cyborg and Bumblebee...-"

"Were breeding like rabbits in heat, when you called." Raven interrupter and tried not to laugh at Beast Boy expression.

"Whoa, who would have thought that Cyborg could do that kind of stuff. I always thought that he would have been too damaged for se." He said. Raven shrugged.

"Well, maybe he hade some corrections to his design so that he can have sex and perhaps even reproduce." Raven said casually. Beast Boy blinked.

"Huh. I guess I ever thought about that. But you know, I normally don't think about other men's dicks." Beast Boy said which earned a laugh that Raven couldn't hide. Beast Boy smiled and when Raven tried to cover her laugh with her hand, it made Beast Boy laugh.

"Rae, stop." He laughed as he tried to get her hand away from her mouth.

"Your laugh is beautiful." He said right before he managed to pull her hand away. But as soon as Beast Boy removed her hand, the salad dressings got encased with black magic and exploded. The Titans froze as they got splashed with the dressing, then they busted out in even more laughter.

"Yeah, nothing like pasta with tomato sauce, raspberry vinaigrette, thousand island and ranch dressing." Beast Boy said as they started to calm down.

"Of course, it is the great dressing pasta that is only reserved for the most classiest occasions." Raven said. Beast boy chuckled, stood up, and offered Raven his hand.

"Care to dance with me, my Empress?" He asked gently and Raven blushed.

"But we are all dirty." She said as she took his hand and stood up.

"So? There are lots of dirty things in this world. Life is messy and some of the best moments in life are messy." He said as he pulled her close and began swaying to the music. Raven smiled as she swayed with him. She even gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaning her head on his shoulder.

Raven listened to the quiet sound of Beast Boy's heart. Beast Boy was warm, had a gentle touch, and she could smell a little cologne above the dressing. This date had some major ups and some major downs but honestly she would have never changed it, even if she could go back in time and redo this date, she wouldn't change a thing. They danced to three different songs before Beast Boy lifted Raven's head to look at him. And there was 'The Look' again, and it made her smile.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi." He mumbled with a smile.

"How are you this fine evening?" She asked as she used her nose to rub thousand island dressing on his nose.

"I'm wonderful. How are you?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"I feel hopelessly blissful." She said staring into his eyes. They stayed like that for a moment before Beast Boy pulled his head back and stared at her.

"There is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time now Raven, but before I do I want you to know that I am completely serious." Beast Boy said before puckering his lips and furrowing his brow. He resembled a child trying to look like a gorilla, which made it hard for Raven to not laugh. Beast Boy saw that Raven was trying not to even smile the his silly face he was making.

"I'm trying to be serious." He said in a obviously fake whiney voice, making Raven smile and she bit her lip to prevent from laughing. Beast Boy smiled and nuzzled Raven's neck allowing his hair to gently tickle Raven's face.

"Seriously, serious about being serious." Beast Boy faked complained and Raven finally laughed. His job being done, he pulled back a little while he laughed.

"Sorry, Rae, I just wanted to hear you laugh again." He explained and Raven gave him a gentle punch to his arm.

"Ow." Beast Boy said loudly, then he winked at Raven.

"You deserve it." She said and Beast Boy pulled her a little closer.

"And why did I deserve to be hit?" He asked in almost a seductive tone.

"Because you said that you had something important to tell me and then you go and act silly. If that was a commercial then I could sue you for false advertising." She explained with a wink.

"Well, I do have something important to tell you, I just wanted to hear you laugh first... That's all..." He said with a smile.

"Do you still want to tell me?" She asked and he nodded and stopped dancing with Raven. He pulled away and held her small hands in his and looked her in the eye.

"We have seemed to grow a lot together these past few days and we have always been friends. But honestly we both know that we care deeply for one another for years now. But I think that it's time for me to say that... Raven, I... Rachel, I love you... and like I always say... 'Caring' and 'Loving' are two very different words." He said gently, then he bit his lip as he waited for her reaction. Raven looked away for a second then she wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Beast Boy was surprised by this reaction, but he welcomed the kiss. When they broke for air, they both had big smiles on their faces.

"Beast Boy... Garfield... all the love in my heart belongs to you. I love you so much." She said and Beast Boy's smile widened, before pulling her into a French kiss. They danced for a little while and just enjoyed the moment.

"Um... Raven...?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly, and Raven looked at him.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" She asked.

"I love you, and I really don't want this date to end, but do you mind if we go to the tower and get cleaned up? The smell of the different salad dressing is starting to get strong to my sensitive nose." He said hoping that she wouldn't get mad. Raven smiled and stole one last kiss before grabbing his hand.

"I don't mind, Garfield." She said lovingly. And so, both Titans left with big smiles on their faces and they both lived happily ever after.

Well...

"Beast Boy, how did you know that my real name is Rachel?"

"Oh, I have been reading your mind and watching your dreams."

"What?"

At least for about thirty seconds or so.

The End.

Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. And for those of you who asked for this story to not end, I may have good news. I am contemplating on making a sequel. I have set up a poll on my bio, which seems to be working, so if you would like to see a sequel, then please send in your vote. If you are on a phone and there for can not see the poll then please PM (Private Message) me or review that you would like to see a sequel. Also if you have certain events or ideas for a sequel, then please PM or review them to me. I eagerly await your thoughts. :)


End file.
